You'll Just Have To Bite The Bullet This Time Rose
by Hope Tainted
Summary: They say when one door closes, another one opens. But Rosalie just seems to be trapped in Hogwarts with a certain other who just happens to hate her guts!-Hurt/Comfort for later on in story! Draco MalofyxRosalie Herald
1. Summer Ruined

Rosalie's story isn't a pretty one. Sure, she's nice looking. A few decent boys look her way and she acknowledges them. Not to mention she is a wonderful student at Beauxbaton Witchcraft Academy for Girls. Her friends are wonderful as well. Rosalie is an only child who comes from a wealthy family with parent's who love her. But that's where the problem comes in. They love her, and it only make's life harder in the end. Especially, when she feels like stabbing them in the back.

Her memories are the things she treasures. They remind her of who she is, where she's from, and that she is the one making her life what it is... kinda. She treasures her memories, except of course, for those that contain him. He is the son of Rosalie's father's closet friend, or as she often says, the only one who she has a loathing for that she doesn't quite understand, and the same seems to be said for him.

What makes it worse is that it's his fault she is trapped in Herald Manor all summer long.

"Rosalie dear, listen. Your father and I have been called away for an emergency meeting with the French Ministry. I'm afraid you will have to greet Draco your self. I'm sorry."

That's right. Him. The only one worse then You-Know-Who himself... well, maybe not… But Draco's parents are supposed to be on a third honeymoon in Japan, all summer long. His father doesn't exactly trust Draco alone, not that anyone would blame him for it. So Rosalie's father offered to let Draco stay there at Herald Manor. That wouldn't normally have bothered her as much as it is. But Rosalie and her friends had been planning a trip to New York City for a little muggle style shopping for the past eight months. To her dismay, Rosalie's mother is a hospitable person. She is making her stay home to keep Draco company.

It was absolutely ridiculous. Rosalie and her friends had spent the past eight months for Merlin's sake, planning for this trip. And in a single moment of valiance, her father manages to bring that very planning straight to the ground without even a worthy struggle to stop it?

Rosalie had successfully been giving both her parents the silent treatment for two weeks… it had been successful up to this point. "I heard you mom! Go already! Have fun! See you in a week!"

There was silence for a while and Rosalie thought maybe she had already gone and maybe missed Rosalie's outburst. But she was out of luck. "Love you hone, make sure you tell Demy to take a look at my dinner menus for the cocktail party next month."

The front door closed. Rosalie groaned out loud, throwing the latest issue of Teen Witch into the hall, toward some unseen source of sudden anger.

The clock above her bedroom door made it evident that she had twelve minutes to rid the house of anything that Draco would find, causing perpetual embarrassment for all of eternity. She wandered through the halls, kitchen, and various guest rooms, taking embarrassing pictures, stuffed animals, and various objects then stuffed them in a box, and then placed the box in the attic. She had used up only a total of five minutes.

Vaguely, Rosalie knew she needed to be distracted when Draco walked through the door, so as not to take the nearest object and hurl it at his head for old times sake. That was when the idea of the stereo popped into her head. It was perfect. It had been ages since any decent music had been played in the funeral home her parents called a manor. And since her parents were gone, there was basically no volume limit.

"Demy!" Rosalie called, running to her dad's muggle style rec room, "Don't freak, I'm just turning up the stereo."

There was a distant squeak and the sound of the sweet, innocent little house elf running to the attic for cover. Rosalie tried not to laugh, about the last time the deranged house elf had nearly suffered a heart attack when the bass thundered loudly throughout the house. Rosalie had never warned her that time.


	2. Good Old Welcomes

Draco stood, looking up at the manor feeling the dread of what might be waiting for him beyond the door. The driver who had driven him- driven him of all things- here, had warned him.

"Sorry son, the Heralds are out on emergency business. Their daughter is the only one home." And then, he had tipped his hat, turned the limo around, and left without a backward glace.

So there Draco stood, duffle bag and suitcase in his arms, dreading what evil surprise attack slash ambush was waiting for him. But as clouds soon were cast over ever the sky threatening rain, he decided to head on up the brick path. With every forced step, Draco cursed his greedy, muggle hating, paranoid, sad excuse for a wizard of a father.

the sky, threatening rain, he had no choice but to walk up the cobble stoned path. With every step, he cursed his greedy, paranoid, muggle-hating father with great passion. It was his fault this was happening after all.

But something distracted his concentrated loathing. It sounded at first like a war zone of some kind in the distance. But then again, it sounded too cheery to be that. When he was at least five yards away from the front steps, he realized it was a bass of some kind of stereo. Crabbe had had one like it, but Draco's father never allowed any sort of muggle contraption in his manor.

Closer and closer he came. The manor loomed above him… all four stories. The source of the noise came from the first floor though, close to shattering every window on the entire left side of the manor.

The door, much to his surprise and luck was unlocked. There was no way she would have heard the doorbell or even care to answer for that matter. The foyer was exactly the same. Draco had been here countless times. Coming with his parents for parties, dinners, or even just to be babysat like this time. There was a white carpet in the center of the beige marble floor, running in three directions. Up the stairs, through a right doorway, and through a left doorway. Draco set his bags in front of the stairs, and walked through the left door way, taking in everything.

Following the main source of the pounding bass, he eventually wound up in what looked to be a muggle heaven. Some contraptions he recognized, others, he didn't. There was a rather large television, three sofas created a n shape in the center of the room, a large stereo… one he was afraid to touch in fear he might break it, a computer, and some more things on the far wall.

He spotted Rosalie immediately. She was upside down on a couch. Her legs ran up the back of the couch, and her feet were waving in the air along with the song. She was the only person he knew that could listen to this stuff long enough to enjoy it, much less memorize every word. Her long, light brown hair swayed across the green carpet as she shook her head side to side, concentrating on the rubrics cube in her hands.

He stood in the door way watching her, and she didn't seem to even notice him. Slowly, he realized he was being poisoned. The song was on repeat, and he had begun to memorize it as well.

_**Better watch out**_

_**I'm going for the knock out**_

_**And I won't stop till I'm on top now**_

_**Not gonna give up till I get what's mine**_

He groaned, and walked over to the stereo system not sure which button to press. Finally, he decided on the big, red glowing one. He was in luck, and it went off suddenly. The silence hurt his ears, it seemed so loud. He turned to see Rosalie standing with her hands on her hips, starring at him coldly. He shrugged, and then yelped with surprise when the rubrics cube hit him squarely in the chest. It hadn't hurt and he didn't know why it had suddenly surprised him. She was always throwing things at him.

"Hello to you to Herald," he said pleasantly, folding his arms over his chest, adding his trade mark smirk.

"I was listening to that, Malfoy!" she said pointedly. "My ears were bleeding," he answered patronizingly. She stuck out her tongue, and he did the same. It was a terribly immature thing to do. Draco followed her as Rosalie stalked out of the room. He was going to enjoy this Summer.


	3. Letters From Hogwarts

To her disappointment, Draco had followed Rosalie out of the rec-room and into the kitchen. They had passed the stair case where his bags were resting and he freely followed her, ignoring them. She wondered if throwing a few more things at him might scare him off. She glanced at a vase on the dining table and a stray soup ladle Demy had left lying on the green marble counter, deciding against both of them.

"Demy," Rosalie called over her shoulder. When she glanced back, she saw Draco leaning against the counter. She scowled, turning around and fishing a bag of Oreos out of the pantry. "Yes mistress Rose?" Demy answered quietly. Rose hadn't even heard her come in, and it startled her. "Demy, would you please take Mr. Malfoy's bags up into the guest room he usually stays in?" Rosalie asked sweetly. She knew Draco hated when people were nice to house elves.

"Yes ma'am," Demy answered, turning to go do as Rosalie had asked her. Draco watched her leave with disgust as Rose popped an Oreo into her mouth, then helped it down with a sip of cold milk. Draco looked at Rose annoyed. And that was when it happened. An owl swooped in through an open wind, dropped something heavy into Draco's lap, and flew back out the window. While he was distracted with his delivery, Rose walked out of the kitchen, heading up to the third floor where her room was.

She was half way up the second staircase when her dreams of sweet escape were canceled for the second time this Summer. "Rose! Wait, here!"

She felt something square and slightly heavy thump her in the butt. She spun around growling to see Draco's smirking face. Something told her he had been aiming for her head though, so she bent down and scooped up the letter.

On the flap was a wax seal… one she didn't recognize. "What is this?" she asked, waving it in the air. "It's from Hogwarts," he said puzzled as she threw it back down to him. He was running back up the stairs now. "What? You don't believe me?" he asked, handing the letter back to her. The question had some king of edge to it. She watched him carefully. "No, I do. I just don't know why you threw your letter at me."

"It's yours. This is mine," Draco said, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out his. "This is addressed to you."

Rose looked and saw what confused her even more. On the back of the envelope, in emerald ink was,

_**To Ms. Rosalie Herald**_

_**Herald Manor**_

"What?" she muttered confused. Why was Hogwarts sending her letters? She attended Beauxbaton. Why? Unless…

Without another glance at Draco, Rose stole up the rest of the stairs and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her. It couldn't possible. They would never do this to her!

With a quick glance to make sure she had locked her door properly, Rose walked over to her small sofa against the window and sat down, tearing the envelope open. She pulled out a bunch of heavy parchment. The first one she pulled out was a supply list. This soured her mood. The second was a letter. Quickly, not daring to believe her parents would do this to her, she unfolded it slowly.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Herald

We are pleased to inform you that you have been

accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upon

application of transfer. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and

equipment.

Since you application came in time for you 5th year, we

will have you be sorted into you house on August 31st so you

will need to arrive a day early.

Terms begin on Sept. 1st. We await your owl by no later

then July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Rose's face fell and she felt something happen in her stomach. Sudden anger rose up toward her parents. Upon application of transfer?? What were they thinking! She through herself onto her bed and planted a pillow securely over her mouth, letting go of her built up emotions.


	4. Ridiculously Hot French Girl

Draco was just sitting down on his guest bed, reading a book that had been lying on his night stand when he heard an angry scream erupt from two doors down, across the hall. It was Rose's room. What had her worked up? He had no idea. The only thing he was fully aware of was the tension in his body building up. Having her at Hogwarts was only going to make things more complicated for him, especially if she somehow managed to get sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin. He had always been relieved she went to Beauxbaton, not Hogwarts. What had made her change her mind?

But he knew he should be grateful he was even alive after what had he had done to her last time they had seen each other. His fists were clenched. He stared at the red bead spread; focusing every muscle he had on the fabric, trying to loosen the tension in his body. Finally, he had managed to banish every thought of Rosalie from his mind.

Looking around, he memorized every detail of the room. The carpet was pure white. The entire West wall was windows, and there was a balcony. He stood up, analyzing the canopy bed with it's red bead spread and black curtains while the bed frame and four post were black painted mahogany. There were paintings all around, mostly of extended family members of the Heralds. The nightstand next to his bed looked very modern, sharp and angular, yet curvy at the same time. It was sleek and black, as well as the two dressers and desk. You wouldn't find anything like it at Malfoy's Manor.

It just now struck Draco that the Heralds were quite a wealthy family.

It was all in all a splendid guest room and as far as Draco knew, the Herald's had at the least, nine of them. If they all were decorated so splendidly, who was to say they didn't have a lot of money.

It was raining outside the windows and Draco walked on to the balcony. Looking across the small garden covering a back patio, there was acres and acres of grass, and beyond that a forest. The rain was light, the kind that was like it wasn't even there, but was still wet all the same. He shook his dripping hair out of his eyes and walked back inside, not really caring about the wet foot prints he was leaving behind.

He walked to the bathroom that joined his bedroom and paused right before the door, noting the brightest painting in the room. It was a family portrait of Rosalie and her parents. Both Mr. and Mrs. Herald were both wore very serious expressions that made them look as though they were annoyed or even dead. But Rosalie, even though she was not smiling, looked to be happy. Draco wasn't sure if he should call it a smirk or a grin resting on her fair face, but was interrupted by other thoughts.

Rosalie's appearance reminded him of Pansy and all the sudden, he felt like laughing. Pansy was going to have a fit when she saw how beautiful Rosalie was and found out Draco and her were acquainted. Draco would make sure of that.

A minute later and he was bored. He had unpacked rather quickly actually, tossing random things into random drawers. He thought a moment about going and annoying Rosalie, but then remembered how angry she had been just a moment ago, and that thought was quickly dismissed.

So, with nothing else to do, he opened his letter from Hogwarts and glanced over his supply list thinking happily about a trip to Diagon Alley. He was interrupted by a disgruntled looking owl tapping angrily at the window. Confused, Draco went over to the balcony doors, opened them, and waited for the owl to come to him. When it did, he took it into his room and set it on his dresser.

The letter he saw was from Blaise, his best friend… well the friend he liked most anyway. Hastily, needing something to keep him occupied, he tore the folded piece of parchment open and read the hastily written note.

Draco

You're a dead man, bailing on us like that!

You had better be at Diagon Alley on Friday

Next week! No more bailing for ridiculously

hot French girls. It's bloody irritating!

-Blaise

Draco laughed openly. 'Ridiculously hot French girl' was Blaise's nickname for Rosalie. Though if she had heard it, she would have freely given him the biggest shiner anyone had ever seen. Feeling no need to reply to Blaise, Draco all but kicked the stupid barn owl out the door. It flew away, letting out a shrill cry.

Turning back to his bed, Draco flopped down and let his thought of this school year flow openly. It was defiantly going to be interesting.


	5. Cruel Intentions In A Memory

The next day, Rosalie woke up fuming. She was still extremely angry toward her parents and thought about owling Hogwarts to cancel her attendance. But knowing the beating she would receive when her parent's found out, she just owled a note saying she would be there. It had been July 31st but she hoped maybe it might get there too late. She rolled over in bed, looking at her window seat on the far wall. Her black cat, Minx, lay there contentedly, fixing her with a stern gaze. "Minx, can you believe my parents would just send me to Hogwarts without even thinking to ask me how I felt." Minx mewed. "They could have at least warned me. But they are my parents. I'm a minor. Who says I should have a say in my future?" Minx mewed again, but this time, it sounded patronizing.

Giving up on the hope of sleep, she threw the indigo bed spread off of her, and stalked to the bathroom to spend a half hour in the shower, taking longer then usual to let the warm water ease the tension in her muscles. When she stepped out, she wrapped her hair up in a towel and slid into the green robe. Stepping through to her closet, she walked down three longs rows of clothes before selecting a pair of designer jeans and a white camisole with a green cardigan. Dressed, except for the cardigan, Rosalie walked back into her bathroom.

At the sink, she brushed her teeth and flossed. She always obsessed over her smile which seemed to come in slightly yellow and very crooked. Taking the towel out and throwing it into a hamper, Rosalie spread mouse throughout her hair and magically dried it, not caring for the underage magic law. Leaning over the counter of her vanity, she applied whatever make up she ever used (a thin layer of foundation, light pink blush, brown and peach eye shadow, and mascara). Her mother and father always obsessed about how her complexion was perfect and there was no need for make up.

It wasn't that she didn't believe them or anything. Rose knew she was pretty. She knew she could snag a boy without a thick layer of eyeliner or lip gloss. But putting on make up was like a ritual for her, like a right of passage. It made her feel beautiful, knowing she was working on her appearance. To not do it would seem like a personal defeat.

Putting the final touches on her hair (meaning hairspray, thanks to those bloody flyaways), Rosalie pulled on her black converses and left her room, closing the door behind her. She hadn't noticed the silent footsteps behind her. "Well good morning!" said a mockingly cheery voice.

Rosalie jumped, and turned around abruptly only to slam into what felt like a brick wall and fall back on her bum. This only brought back memories.

"_Rosalie! Come on!" _

_She ran after her friend Blaire with as much speed as she had, which, even if she did have long legs, wasn't much. But Blaire's raven hair and fair skin was not far away. It was the annual Herald Banquet and both Rosalie and her friend Blaire were attending. This was Rosalie's first time. And running in the long, green ball gown wasn't easy at all. Finally they were near the tall, brown double doors and the both pulled there strappy heels on._

_They glanced over each other's hair quickly before going inside. It was magnificent and even though it was only fifteen minutes in, the party was in full swing. Rosalie recognized some people from the French Ministry, some of her father's oldest friends, and a lot of people she had never seen in her life but had to be of a high social status._

_Blaire and Rosalie walked arm in arm through the crowd, pausing to talk to friends, whisper in each other's ear, or just catch a breath. They had both been at the food table, snacking on cheese cubes when a cold, arrogant voice behind them said, "May I have this dance?" _

_The both had turned at the same time. Rosalie was the one who knew who the voice belonged to of course, so she wasn't surprised to see a pair of cold gray eyes boring down at her, mockingly. She thought for a moment he must be talking to Blaire, but when she said, "Of course she will," while giving Rosalie a tiny nudge, her head exploded and she didn't know what to believe. Why would Draco Malfoy want to dance with her at all?_

_He had taken her arm and half walk, half dragged her to the dance floor. It was a simple box step dance, and Rosalie was proud to say she didn't trip at all. That is, of course, until a shiny black shoe appeared somewhere it wasn't supposed to be, tripping her, and causing her to barrel into four other pairs of dancers, until she came to a rest on her bum in the center of the dance floor. _

_Rosalie could see her parents in the distance, her father turning red and her mother groaning, covering her eyes, feeling embarrassed for her. But most of all, Rosalie could hear laughter coming from everyone, and most prominent of all, the laugh of Draco Malfoy. How wonderful._

What brought her back to earth was the same laughter, but it sounded deeper and a bit more good natured. Though what she hadn't expected was a hand to appear in front of her face, to help her up. She knew he was only trying to avoid having something thrown at his head. But she took his hand anyway, allowing him to help her up. "What do you want?" she asked, half startled, half annoyed.

"Your welcome," he answered instead, continuing on his way down the stairs.

Rosalie growled, looking away from the temptation of throwing the near by candle at the back of his head. She continued her way down the grand stairs, pulling a notebook from a shelf in passing. In the kitchen, Draco was pulling a jug of milk out of the fridge. He sneered. "I don't know why you people use all these worthless muggle contraptions."

"Because they're useful, now please just shut up and let me concentrate."

Rosalie sat down at a table on the other side of the kitchen by a window, a note book in front of her, a pencil tapping it irritated. She couldn't believe she was writing letters to her three best friends, explaining why she wouldn't be at school.

--

Reviews are generally encouraged. They let me know that people are actually reading y stories and like them and want me to continue and so on. ;)


	6. In Diagon Alley

Three Weeks Later

Drayco coughed a few times, before dusting the ashes off his shoulders and looked out the window of Flourish and Blotts, only to notice he had a long black smear running across his left cheek in the reflection. There was a light green flash followed by sudden laughter. Draco turned to see Rosalie dusting her shoulders off, after she had obviously noted the smear of ash on his cheek. Draco only scowled, looking around for Blaise who was supposed to have already been here by now.

When Draco looked to the window once more, in the reflections, he saw a tall, black headed, brown eyed boy nod in Rosalie's direction. He glared at the boy, then watched as Rosalie turned the other way, flipping a curtain of hair over her shoulder so that he wouldn't be able to see her face. He smirked, knowing she was probably blushing very hard. She usually only reserved that move for her boyfriend, Alec. Draco felt his face burning at the thought of the Russian Botcow student Rosalie had been whisked away by the past Christmas.

When he turned back around, he saw the same boy who had nodded at Rosalie, making his way toward her. He quickly stepped between them, allowing him to get the boys attention. With one glare full of menace, the boy retreated out of the shop rather quickly. Rosalie saw this, and watched with interest as he tripped over a fallen book in his haste. Draco stifled a snicker.

Then he pulled out his Hogwarts letter, searching for the book list he would need. With only a week left till the start of school, Mrs. Herald had insisted that the two take a trip to Diagon Alley to finish school shopping. Draco had been down right excited just to get out of Herald Manor but Rosalie was still detesting the idea of Hogwarts at the moment. Both turned at a startled cry.

"Rosa!!"

Draco recognized the tall strawberry blonde who walked over as Natalie, a girl he had seen frequently in photos with Rosalie. He frowned and moved away quickly as the two screeched over the coincidence they were both there on the exact same day at the exact same time. Just in time, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Draco turned to see his best friend Blaise lean over and whisper, "Okay, I so totally forgive you. That hot French girl over there is defiantly worth ditching me for!"

Draco shoved the wizard lightly before stalking out of the book shop, deciding instead to go take a look at the Quidditch shop a few doors down. "So what's new?"

Blaise had caught up to Draco, pushing his dark hair out of his penetrating blue eyes. Before Draco answered, he glanced at the Owl Emporium where two girls were currently giggling behind each their hands, whispering to each other, looking in their direction. "It's been pretty funny actually. I've had a rubrics cube, a candle, a deck of cards, some Herald family portrait, a bloody box of chocolate frogs, and a pair of dirty socks chucked at me. Not to mention that the one witch who could possibly make my life even more miserable is transferring to my school next year only to ruin that for me. How has your summer been?"

Blaise laughed, "Pleasant actually. My family took a trip to Italy to visit my grandfather and he gave me an old book about time turners to read."

Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise was the biggest book worm he knew. Even worse than mudblood Granger. The two friends browsed around Diagon Alley a bit before actually concentrating on their school lists.

"So have you two talked about what happened… last time?" Blaise asked casually. Draco scowled, a nice break from the smirk he had been wearing the past three or four hours. "No. I'm not crazy enough to have something thrown at me that could actually kill me."

But thanks to Blaise, his memory of Rose had been refreshed. And he could no longer enjoy Diagon Alley, all his thoughts thinking about a particular witch who he could see walking into Madame Malkins Robes.


	7. Bittersweet Memories

As soon as the black and blonde headed wizards had left the shop, Natalie turned to Rosalie, serious. "Okay, whose the Hot Blonde that came in with you?" Rosalie groaned. All her friend, her third cousin once removed on her father's stepmother's side (whatever that means) ever cared about was boys. She didn't care who they were or if her best friend hated him. Honestly, even though Rose would care, she still loved Natalie like a sister.

"Malfoy."

Her dry response didn't satisfy Natalie. "Could this possibly be the Draco Malfoy that you and Blaire whisper about so much?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger absent mindedly while a black haired, wide eyed, and rather tubby wizard gawked at her. Rosalie nodded stiffly, suddenly finding herself quite interested in a book by Gilderoy Lockhart that was on clearance. "So what? Are you guys summer lovers or am I missing something?"

_The snow outside Rosalie's window was falling gracefully. She watched, trying to pick apart every snowflake that passed and memorized it's every intricate detail. There was a knock on the door, and a certain raven haired witch poked her head in side, her warm eyes scrutinizing Rosalie. "You have a twenty minutes left," she warned._

"_Hmm?" was Rosalie's dazed reply. Blaire tapped her head with her index finger. "Hello, the annual, Herald Winter Banquet... The one you and your mother spent the last two weeks organizing... The one you have twenty minutes left to prepare for…"_

_Slowly, Rosalie's expression changed into realization, and then panic. "Oh crap! Get out! Let my get ready!!" Blaire rolled her chocolate eyes before disappearing from the door, closing it shut behind her. Rosalie ran to the her rather large closet, running to the very back end of it, grabbed the particular hangar and dashed back to her private bathroom._

_Quickly, she did her hair the only way she knew how, down, sleek, and naturally straight. It hung to just below her shoulders. Off the hangar, she took the small blue and silver dress her mother had chosen for her, threw her green robe across the bathroom, and slipped into it, almost forgetting her silver heels on the way out the door. She was so stressed in fact, that she ran into a certain laughing wizard and would have fallen if he had not caught her. _

"_Hello to you too Ms. Herald," Draco greeted, looping her arm into his. She scowled, walking down the stairs with him. "You mother sent me up here to get you," he continued. "She seems rather frantic by the way."_

_Rosalie's and Draco's mothers had insisted that they accompany each other to the banquet considering Rosalie's imaginary boyfriend Dominique was in Ireland and Draco was already dateless. But what she had thought would be a nightmare turned out to be not so bad. Draco had actually been nice to her the past Summer and the last week he had been staying at the Herald Manor. He didn't look that bad actually either and Rosalie had found herself blushing much more easily. No help from Blaire of course. She had often pointed at how often Draco stared at her or the way he watched her walk out of a room. _

_It wasn't that Rosalie hadn't believed her, but she was debating whether it was a trick, if she should feel flattered, or if he she had thrown something at him that had been too hard for his mushy brained skull._

_But as Draco pulled her closer to him on the way down the stairs, to where their hips were touching and no one was there to see her get monumentally embarrassed, she was suddenly debating whether to tell him to back off or finally admit he was very easy on the eyes. _

_She was still in the middle of it when they were at the top of the second level's staircase and she found herself with her back against wall. She looked up, into a pair of cold grey eyes. Except, all the sudden the coldness in them didn't seem to be so harsh or patronizing anymore. "You look stunning tonight Rosalie," he whispered, tucking a curtain of hair behind her left ear._

_And in that instant, she couldn't breathe, she realized that she wanted him to bend closer, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. And she did._

_That's when it happened. A high nasally voice managed to find itself up the stairs. "Draco, Draco! Guess whose here."_

_Above her, Rosalie could feel Draco tense up. A tall blonde with green eyes and ruby red lips appeared at the top of the staircase wearing the skimpiest little black dress she had ever seen. Normally, Rosalie hated any haircut the even resembled Goldilocks. But somehow, this stunning girl managed to pull it off. "Pansy," she heard Draco gasp in surprise. Slowly, Rosalie realized his hands were no longer on her shoulders and that he was about a good three yards across the hall. _

_Pansy, Rosalie noticed, had not seen her, but had eyes only for Draco. "What a pleasant surprise! I was just going back to my room to get something. I will meet you downstairs at the double doors in five."_

_Pansy nodded, smirking to herself, before walking back down the stairs. Rosalie waited a good ten seconds before she spoke. "I can't believe you!" she seethed, "Just when I thought you couldn't go any low-_

"_Rose please-_

"_No! Don't call me that! There is no way we are on a first name basis. Go around, pushing girls against walls and kissing them like that? And you have a girlfriend?" _

"_Me? My girlfriend? What about Mr. Dominique, 'Querida_?_'" Rosalie didn't miss the way he said querida… which was what her older cousin called her. She had never told Draco that Dominique was in fact her older cousin. He had only assumed the worst._

_Rosalie whirled around, heading back to her room when a hand reached out and grabbed her elbow, pushing her back against the wall. Once again, Rosalie found herself pinned between the wall and Draco._

"_Pansy isn't my girlfriend," he murmured, playing with Rosalie's hair. "She's just some girl from school I take to events in such so as not to…" he though for a moment, trying to find the right words. "So as not too appear gay I guess you could say."_

_For some reason, Rosalie believe him, and she smirked his smirk at him. "So, are you gay?" Draco smirked right back, before leaning in to claim her lips once more. That was all Rosalie could feel. And to her surprise, she enjoyed it. She found her hands clasping themselves around his neck, leaning upward into his kiss._

_Suddenly, he was gone. But Rosalie stood there, leaning against the wall, still smiling. All she could think of was the taste of vanilla on her lips that hadn't been there before._

"Rosa? Rosa, are you still with us?"

Rosalie blinked a few times, realizing Natalie had been snapping her fingers in front of her face for who knows how long. "Sorry," Rosalie murmured, putting down the Gilderoy Lockhart book she was still holding.

That night had been one of her very worst.

"_Rosalie, guess who's here!" _

_Natalie was standing in front of the double doors when Rosalie finally made it downstairs. "Who?" she asked curiously. The tiny frame of what you would normally think was a seven year old was actually her fellow thirteen year old friend. "Joule!" Rosalie screamed, making a run to hug her. "What are you doing here?" _

_Ten minutes and a trillion more shrieks later, all three girls stood around the food table, eyeing certain boys in the room. Well actually, Rosalie was eyeing a certain __boy__ in the room. She watched as Draco and Pansy whirled and whirled, dance after dance. She was jealous._

_She hadn't noticed Natalie was gone, dancing with someone from Durmstrang whose parents had been invited until Blaire leaned in to touch her shoulder. "Jared hear says he has a friend who can dance with you, if you don't want me to leave you."_

_Rosalie looked at the tall middle eastern boy before looking back to Blair. "That's okay, I don't mind." Unless that friend happens to be Draco Malfoy whose lips happen to taste like vanilla. Blair smiled, and then was pulled away. Rosalie sighed and then turned to the courtyard which the ball room opened up to. She found a more secluded area and sat down on a black marble bench by a patch of roses. Placing her chin in her hand, she closed her eyes, trying to get the brief memory out of her mind._

_She was distracted by a giggle followed by a weird plunging sound. She peeked behind the bushes only to see two heads bound quite tightly together by a tangle of arms. One head was honey colored and the other was an unmistakable platinum. Over run with a powerful surge of anger, Rosalie jumped off her bench and stormed up the path, trying to get as far away from the party as she possibly could. There, she sat onto the edge of a stone fountain. _

_She had been starring into the water, thinking about how much she hated Malfoy, when someone spoke. "Hello, my name is Alec Fovlov, may I sit with you?" _

_Startled, Rosalie looked up, and immediately blushed. He was without a doubt, handsome, and at the time, even more so the Draco. She nodded, and he sat. "I'm Rosalie."_


	8. A Hat With Aditude

Draco sat in one of the oldest, mustiest smelling armchairs on the Knight Bus, clinging to the arm rest for dear life.

Rosalie was the one who was feeling particularly motion sick at the moment and it was all her parent's fault she was in this situation. When Rosalie had asked her parents about the sudden transfer, they had only said something about if being safer and closer to home which in Rosalie's case was no excuse at all.

_Draco stood on the small porch as Mr. and Mrs. Herald said good bye to their only child in the foyer, through the open door. He hated how emotional they were being. Especially Rose. No, she wasn't upset about leaving her home, her parents. More over, she was upset with having to spend the entire school year at Hogwarts._

"_But mother! How could you do this? Beauxbatons is fine! It's great! Why do I have to go to Hogwarts!"_

"_Rosa, dear, I am sorry, but it is done, you are going."_

"_But mom-_

"_No Rose, no more buts. I am sorry."_

_Draco could tell her mother wasn't really sorry. Apparently Rose could to. She stamped her foot, frustrated. Draco choked down a laugh. He didn't know of a girl that actually stomped her feet, well, until now that is._

"_But what about Blaire! And Natalie! All my friends! I was going to be a prefect! Daddy!"_

"_I'm sorry dear," this time, it was Mr. Herald. "You'll just have to bite the bullet this time Rose."_

"_Don't worry Rose," Mrs. Herald said, soothingly. "I've already invited Natalie, Blaire, Alec, and Joule to spend Christmas with us! It will be great!" _

_A tense silence had fallen. Draco started to wonder if Rosalie had died or something. Then, there was the sound of 'I love you's being exchanged and Rosalie stomped out, looking defeated._

And if Rosalie didn't need to be sorted into a house, Draco wouldn't even be here on the bloody Knight Bus. But he sat there, across from Rosalie who was looking very pale, trying to suck it all up. He saw the twit of an attendant look Rosalie's way but a few glares from Draco had fixed that up quite nicely. With a loud screech, the large bus came to a sudden halt, and the only two passengers stumbled down the steps, dragging their luggage behind them.

Setting his trunk on the ground, Draco righted his clothing and took a long look at the wrought iron gates. "So how do we get in?" Rosalie asked. Draco tried not to laugh at the hopefulness in her voice, probably at the thought of being locked out of Hogwarts for life. But then the gates swung open of their own accord and Draco started up the long, cobble stoned path, leading a seething Rosalie behind him.

Draco heard Rosalie groan at the sight of the grand castle before them. "Welcome home," he threw over his shoulder. She groaned again. He loved the torture she was having to go through. It was like all the Summers he had had to spend at her manor packed into one school term. They walked up the steps and just before they got to the door, it swung open. "Good, you're here."

Draco didn't even need to look to see it was Professor McGonagall. "Malfoy, you can leave your stuff here as usual. You too Miss Herald. Now if you would both be kind enough so as to follow me…"

Draco dropped his trunk and ran to catch up with the professor who had already started leaving the moment they were in the door. He could hear Rosalie grumbling under her breath right behind him. He stopped, let her bump into him, then kept walking. Smirking, he felt her knock his shoulder on her way to move to McGonagall's side. McGonagall led them to the gargoyle that kept students our of Dumbledore's office. Either she didn't need a password or one hadn't already been set because the gargoyle jumped out of their way and the continued up to Dumbledore's office.

Draco nearly fell backwards out of surprise when a dark black cat dashed up the stairs in front of him. Rosalie bent down and gently lifted her bloody cat into her arms, stroking it's shiny midnight coat. Finally, they came to a stop in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall didn't even knock and the two followed her inside, Draco pushing the door shut behind him.

"Ahh… The great Miss Herald has come to join us at Hogwarts at last."

Draco watched as an over enthusiastic, but still, some how mild Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked toward one of the many bookshelves in his office to grab a shabby, patched up black hat that Draco found all too familiar.

Rosalie, he saw, was eyeing the sorting hat with a curiosity that overruled the disgust. A stool seemed to appear out of no where, though it was not the one Draco had had to sit on when he had been sorted his first year.

Dumbledore indicated she should sit and Rosalie, a bit wide eyed, took her seat.

* * *

Rosalie stared around the room, notably confused. She knew she was to be sorted, but she had thought that it was maybe by a quick survey or some crack pot fortune teller. So why was the old goony headmaster putting the ugliest hat she had ever seen in her life on her head.

Right before the hat slipped over her eyes, she had seen Draco smirking at her as usual, probably at the expression on her face. She hoped he had seen her glare at him. But at the moment, everything was dark and she couldn't hear the sounds of the owl pecking on the window anymore. But she could feel the air rushing in through the window and she could feel Minx weaving in and out of her legs. Probably leaving black hair all over her beige corduroy pants. But she bit the bullet. Not knowing why she was following her fathers bloody advice.

It startled her to hear a gruff whispering in her ear all the sudden. "Well, well, well. Ugly am I? A bit conceited aren't we Miss Herald? Humph. I've had rats crawl in me with better minds then yours. Settle down now, I was just kidding, no rats. Now, now. Slytherin? There is much of that in you… and with you conceited nature, I am sure you will fit quite fine"

Rosalie crossed her arms and placed her left leg over her right instantly, which seemed to scare off minx.

"Don't worry, I am almost done… Gryffindor would do you good. Your bold more then brave. But your loyalty is spread a bit thin, Hufflepuff looks to be out. You have a good bit of Ravenclaw smart, logical, not to mention the sight you have in you, but you and I both know… might I just keep that thought to myself? Mmm, Haha!"

* * *

Draco leaned against the cabinet behind him, perpetual boredom settling in. It had been two minutes so far. He watched as Rosalie crossed her arms, then her leg grumpily. He laughed, wondering what the hat was saying to her. He had heard that sometimes, it would have conversations with you in your head. He didn't know to believe it or not. When he had been sorted, the hat had barely grazed his head when it proclaimed his house to the entire school.

He turned his gaze to Rosalie's cat as it started weaving itself between his legs. He nudged it but it would budge over any. He sighed and looked around. McGonagall was watching the hat intently and Dumbledore was tying a scroll to the leg of an owl that had come for him moments ago.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco jumped at the sudden outburst, witch scared the bloody cat off.

* * *

Rosalie, yanked the hat off her head, annoyed before handing it to Dumbledore who had been at the window moments ago. McGonagall, she noticed, looked a little disappointed. Dumbledore smiled at Rosalie, a little worried at her attitude, then said, "Allow me to call Professor Snape. He will be your head of house." Rosalie nodded, and glared at Draco, who was smirking again.

* * *

Okay! I know it's been a short while, but I like to keep ahead! Please review! Tell me what you think? I need to know how I'm doing! Next chapter will be done as soon as I am done with the next few, which let me tell you, should be soon!

Love Hopeful Intentions.


	9. Bitter Memories

"Blimey Rosalie! What's your problem?"

Rosalie growled and threw her transfiguration book at Draco, and then a candle, and then a pillow, and then a random quill that had been abandoned last year. Draco took cover behind a table after being hit with the book.

Something had gone wrong in the past three minutes!

"_I hate that bloody hat!" Rosalie growled when Snape disappeared out of the Slytherin common room. "I hate this bloody place! I hate my bloody parents! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it all! Rosalie sat down on a random couch, crossing her arms and legs, blowing her side bags out of her eyes. Minx curled up in her lap, and then proceeded to lick her paws clean._

_Draco, sat down at a table, picking up some book left from last year, looking on the inside cover. "Just because you won't be pampered like a princess. You'll miss you bratty little French friends. Not to mention, 'it's an all girl school' isn't going to be a liable excuse for the fact you can't get any boys, any more"_

_Rosalie smirked, scratching Minx's ears. "Malfoy, you haven't even seen me try." He smirked the same smirk right back. "Herald, I've seen you try. And unfortunately, your best got you Mr. Alec Fovlov. Sad, isn't it?" That was when Rosalie's expression had changed rapidly and she had taken off both shoes and chucked them at him._

"Don't call me that Malfoy! There is no way we are on a first name basis!" Rosalie was positively seething. She watched as Draco, straightened up, a smirk on his face again. "Now where have I heard that before?" he asked sarcastically. Rosalie's look only darkened as she let out a very girly sounding grunt (you know, one of those high pitched ones that could come from a baby girl), storming over to retrieve her transfiguration book and shoes. Draco retreated further when he saw her pick up the book, but what made him freeze were the tears in her eyes.

No matter how much time they had spent angry towards each other, he had never seen her with tears in her eyes. And even though they had never liked each other a bit, well kinda, he couldn't help but feel bad. She turned, walking toward the girl's dormitory, but Draco caught her elbow. She wouldn't face him. "Rosalie-

"Don't!" she muttered quite loudly, before shaking him off and proceeding towards the girl's dormitory. Draco was left with a hand clasping air and a black cat giving him a patronizing stare.

--

Rosalie stormed up the stairs, managing to take them two at a time. She burst into her dorm, and headed to the farthest bed from the door. It was hers and she didn't yet know who her room mates would be, but was only glad she had gotten her pick of the four beds. Looking out the window beside her bed, Rosalie managed to calm down, just by watching the sunset. She could still feel her eyes burning from the tears.

Rosalie wasn't even sure of why she was crying in the first place. She sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about it. It was either from anger or of one of the two memories. Rosalie shook her head angrily. And Malfoy had seen her cry, Stupid, STUPID Malfoy! Didn't he ever know when to shut up? Sitting on her hands, Rosalie listened to the hesitant footsteps on the staircase. The door creaked open.

"Rosalie?" Draco called.

Speak of the Devil. He really does exist.

"You didn't knock," Rosalie pointed out, unable to keep the crack out of her voice. She listened as he walked past the other three four poster beds before coming to a halt in front of her, hand on one of the tall wooden posts. "Why were you crying?" he asked rather bluntly. Rosalie just shook her head, choosing to be stubborn. He was even more hesitant about sitting next to her. "You aren't even supposed to be up here!" she said instead.

Rosalie looked up to see the unexpected seriousness in his steely grey eyes. "What happened? Did I offend you or one of you friends or… Alec?" Rosalie's breath got stuck for a bit, but then she sighed, letting it out. "Keep it a secret?" she asked uncertainly. "Promise, not even to spill for your my own good… or yours." He only nodded once, before whispering, "I promise."

For a moment, the vanilla in his breath caught her off guard and her heart rate quickened. When she was calmed down, she pulled her legs up under her, trying to get comfortable. She didn't even know why she was telling him this. "It was earlier this summer, before you came to stay with us. I was at a French Ministry Benefit at Joule's house…" And as Rosalie started the story, the rush of emotions that came with the memory flowed back.

_Rosalie looked around the room at two of her three friends. Blaire and Natalie both sat beside her at the large dining table of Boesky Hall, or in other words, Natalie's home. "Where's Joule?" Blaire asked, noticing the missing girl at the same time Rosalie did. "She went to my room so she could fix her hair back about five minutes ago. Want to go look for her?" Natalie offered. All three young witches nodded, settling on anything for a sweet escape from this boring benefit. "Let me just tell-_

_Rosalie stopped mid sentence and looked to her left, only to see Alec's chair was empty as well. "Alec?" she finished her sentence uncertainly. "Don't worry Rosa, he probably went to the bathroom or something. Let's go look for Joule." Blaire pulled Rosalie's arm and the three girls left the dining hall, the last one, a brunette, looking back questioning the empty seats in the distance. _

_Natalie led the way through the maze of what she called home, picking certain doors and stair cases and hall ways. "No wonder Joule got lost," Blaire muttered, grumpy from the walk in her stiletto heels. "Just shut up. She's not in my room," Natalie said, peeking in through a door that was painted baby blue, before turning to continue down the hall. "Maybe she thought I said the second blue door instead of the fir- oh my!"_

_Natalie had stopped abruptly, causing Rosalie to run into Blaire's graceful backside. Blaire gasped as well. Rosalie looked over their shoulders, adding the missing third gasp. "I think I found Joule," Natalie whispered. "And Alec," Blaire added._

_Rosalie gasped again, only louder. In front of Natalie, in a short distance, two figures were in a tight embrace attached at the mouth. Rosalie suddenly felt faint at the surge of emotions that had over run her... _

"I left Boesky Hall right then and there. I haven't even spoken to Joule or him since…I mean… Alec…. Joule was my best friend, besides Natalie… I don't know what made her… How could they-

Rosalie trailed off, still looking at her hands. She wasn't quite sure if Draco was still there and quite frankly, she didn't want to check, in fear movement of her eyes would bring back the water works.

Suddenly, the weight on the bed next to her lifted and footsteps made their way to the door. Rosalie looked up and the tears came back.


	10. Passing Time

I know this one is a bit short but I still felt that what was in it was important. Sorry, I'll hurry to have the nect chapter up! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Rosalie felt the couch cushion beside her sink in a bit as somebody sat down. It was September 1st. The other students had started arriving moments ago and according to Draco, the sorting would begin any minute. They hadn't felt the need to attend it of course and Draco had managed to sneak some food from the feast. Rosalie set down the book she had been reading, marking her place with an eagle's feather her father had brought back from Canada once.

She looked to see Draco sitting next to her.

"So, I never got to ask you what the sorting hat said to make you so irritated," Draco said, sitting two trays of turkey, corn, biscuits, mashed potatoes, and some kind of pie on the table in front of the sofa. It looked like it was Thanksgiving already.

The thought of the sorting hat only made Rosalie irritated. "Nothing. Just trying to annoy me by taking forever to decide what house to put me in and decided to go through great lengths to explain why." He snorted, "It's just like you to have absolutely no patience at all." Rosalie frowned, "No patience? That hat explained every one of his thoughts to me in detail, taking joy in insulting me all the way."

Draco started pilling up a plate with the potatoes. "So the hat talked to you then?" he asked. Rosalie nodded, though he didn't see it. "What, it didn't talk to you when you were sorted?" He shook his head. "No, it doesn't talk to everyone it sorts, only the ones he has a bit of difficulty deciding on. What other house was he considering putting you in?" Rosalie shrugged but remembered very well the debate between Slytherin and Ravenclaw the hat had. "Is being in Ravenclaw a bad thing?" she asked, honestly unsure. Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Why? What did the hat say exactly?"

Rosalie blushed, which forced her out of habit to pull a curtain of hair over shoulder to hide her burning face. "Umm, he said that Hufflepuff was out because…" Rosalie shook her head. "Nevermind. Umm, Gryffindor would do me good except that I was more bold then brave. Uh, Ravenclaw was a great choice and Slytherin was too. In the end it was Slytherin…" Rosalie peeked at Draco, who was eating with intent. "Was that bad?" she asked. She had deliberatly left out the part where the hat repeatedly called her conceited for obvious reasons. "No actually, Hufflepuff is the worst house at Hogwarts, filled with all the nitwits hear, um, Ravenclaw is okay I guess, if you enjoy being a know-it-all. Gryffindor is one of the worst places as well, though others consider it cool. I'm actually surprised. That was a great review."

Rosalie looked at Draco who was still concentrating on the food. Had he just given her a compliment? Draco being nice to her this many times in a row? Something was definatly up.

Slowly, she shook her head and then proceeded to pile a plate with corn and the pie, which turned out to be pumpkin. She was tired of having only Draco to talk to and missed Natalie much more then she could handle. She doubted she would make any decent friends here. Draco, who was guaranteed to come with some kind of target practice, was the best of anything Rosalie would get.

She peeked at him again; he was busy on his second slice of pie. Sighing, she stood up. "See you later," she said. "Where you going?" "Sleep."

--

Draco watched Rosalie disappear up the wrong staircase, come back down embarrassed, and then head up to the girls dorms. He laughed when she was gone. He had already had his own wand flung at him. Then, looking at the food on his plate, he suddenly felt sick. He had only eaten so much to keep himself busy.

In just a few minutes, all the students would be coming in and Draco didn't want to be there when they did.

* * *

Reviews are often encouraged ;D


	11. Friendly Friends

"Miss Herald

"Miss Herald?"

"The Cruciatus curse"

"Correct Miss Herald. Now, what does the Cruciatus curse do, Mr. Periwinkle?"

Rosalie tuned out the voice of Umbridge and looked at the parchment in front of her. Her notes for the lesson were pretty slack that morning but she was a bit too nervous to concentrate anyway. The only thing she could think about was the dozens of pairs of eyes belonging to her fellow fifth years that periodically looked at her. She had gotten to class early that morning with a purpose, to not have to talk to anybody besides the professor before she had anything to keep herself busy with.

Something from her right nudged her elbow and hesitantly, she peeked through her curtain of hair to see the blurry outline of some girl. She shook her hair over her shoulder and saw the girl was, well, for lack of better words, menacing. She flinched and immediately looked back to the front of the room, but was brought back with a rather loud whisper. "Do you have an extra ink well? Mine's dry."

Rosalie looked back to the girl, only to see she wasn't even looking at her, but the whisper had come from behind her. It was a girl, middle eastern looking, who had spoken. Relieved, Rosalie nodded, and handed her the extra ink well Rosalie had brought incase the one she was using suddenly became useless for whatever purpose. Then she noticed the seat next to the girl was empty. "Do you mind?" Rosalie asked quietly, pointing to the seat next to the girl. The girl shook her head and scooted over to allow Rosalie a quicker move to the empty seat.

When Rosalie sat down, she checked to make sure the professor hadn't seen her move. She had a feeling Umbrigde wouldn't have understood Rosalie's desperate need to make friends. Then she looked at the girl who was placing Rosalie's ink well at the top of her parchment. The girl in few words was a Ravenclaw and didn't seem to mind the fact that Rosalie was a Slytherin (and many of the Gryffindors did mind).

"Padma Patil," the girl said with a smile when she saw Rosalie looking at her. Rosalie smiled back, "Rosalie Herald." Both girls looked back to the front of the room when the professor began to speak again. Rosalie was better able to concentrate what with having made somewhat of a friend. Class seemed to pass quickly and Rosalie stood with her classmates as they all packed up their quills and parchment.

Before Rosalie could leave, Padma started to talk again. "I've never seen you at Hogwarts before, are you new or something?" she said it with some politeness Rosalie hadn't really expected from anyone at Hogwarts. She nodded. "Yeah, I transferred from Beauxbaton Academy over the summer." Padma smiled and started walking with Rosalie out of the class room. "Must be horrible starting somewhere new in your fifth year. Actually, you're the first transfer that I've known of in my years. I didn't know you could."

Rosalie shrugged not knowing what to say. "I honestly don't know why my parents wanted me to transfer." The girl came to a stop at the grand staircase. "What do you have next?" Padma asked. Rosalie pulled out her map and schedule in a hurry. "Um... Charms with Flitwick," she answered. Just then, she saw Draco over Padma's shoulder. "You?" she asked with a sly grin.

Snape had made Draco help Rosalie around the school to her classes and she knew Draco was in a hurry to go.

--

Draco stood in the midst of a few friends, watching Rosalie out of the corner of his eye. She was still talking to that Ravenclaw girl when Blaise tugged at his sleeve. "Come on Draco, we're going to be late for class." Draco shook his head, looking over at Rosalie. "You guys go on, I'll catch up later," he said, the annoyance showing in his tone.

When Blaise was gone up the staircase, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Greengrass, and Pansy with him, he marched over to Rosalie and her Ravenclaw friend. Just as Draco was three feet away from them, the Ravenclaw girl left, disappearing down to the dungeons, probably for potions. Rosalie turned, her eyebrows arched to see Draco. He stopped in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, annoyed all over.

"What's your problem?" she asked, turning around and walking down a hall. "Are you trying to make us late for class? What kind of a perfect little student are you?!" he asked, catching up with her. She turned around rolling her eyes. "No, I was just making friends, now come on, like you said, we'll be late."

Rosalie turned and began walking when Draco caught her shoulder. "Charms," he said, turning to point back at the staircase, "is up there." Rosalie turned red, "Oh," and began walking towards the stairs, following Draco. They climbed two flights of stairs, and the third flight, much to Rosalie's surprise and fright, began to move. She yelped, and clutched the railing. Draco laughed, smirking, "Calm down Herald. Stop acting like a pathetic little first year." Rosalie rolled her eyes, still a bit surprised. When the staircase stopped moving, Draco led the way to a landing and down a corridor, only to stop outside a door. "You go on in," he said, nodding toward the door, "I'll catch up in a minute."

--

Rosalie paused, unsure if this might not fold out to be some horrible practical joke. But looking over her shoulder one last time, she took a breath and opened the door, only to let it out slowly. She was way too paranoid. It was just a normal classroom, with normal students, and a normal professor sitting behind the desk. Rosalie grinned to herself. Class hadn't started.

She made her way down the center isle only to have a few more curious glances her way. They were all Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The professor, Rosalie soon realized, was not all that normal. In fact, when Rosalie got a better look, she discovered her was rather short in fact, with a very squeaky voice. Of course, he was nice enough and Rosalie smiled, nodding every now and then when he would pause to ask her if she understood so far. After only a minute, which to Rosalie had felt like hours because of the curious stares at her back, did the professor, Flitwick, tell her she should see him after class. He had questions for her about testing or something at Beauxbatons she had done.

Finally, Rosalie had to turn to face the stares only to find a place to sit. There was a place in the back right corner, next to another Slytherin. Perfect. She started there when a startlingly familiar honey colored blonde shook her head, smirking, before placing her loaded school bag in the empty seat. She had seen her somewhere… though she wasn't sure where.

The only seat left was in the exact center of the room. Cursing her parents thoroughly in her mind, Rosalie sat down in a chair next to the same bulky girl from Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rosalie grimaced, doing a face plant into her own palms.

"Attention! Ahem! I say, quiet! Mr. Malfoy, tardy. That will be five points from Slytherin." I looked up, first at Flitwick, then back at the door, where everyone else was looking. Draco shrugged, before sliding into the seat next to the honey blonde. The girls smirked at nothing as she scooted her chair closer to Draco's. Of course! Rosalie suddenly remembered the Pansy from the nightmare she had been blocking so well… up until recently.

Gritting her teeth, Rosalie looked back up to the front of the class room where words were writing themselves across the board. There were snickers coming from the back of the class room. Happy Dad? She wondered. And she bit the bullet all through charms. As she was packing up her bag, once more, Rosalie heard snickering. It was coming from a few girls in Gryffindor. "You see her hair? Those high lights? They are beautiful. I wonder how she did it…"

Rosalie grinned, before realizing someone was standing beside her, across the isle, but still angled toward her. "Blaise Zabini," he said, and that was when Rosalie looked up, getting the picture. It was a guy, no duh, trying to be nice. With a new found confidence, Rosalie tossed her hair back as she pulled the bag over her shoulder. "Rosalie, Herald," she replied, shaking his hand. He smiled. "Would you like me to walk you to the Great Hall? It's just, well, your obviously new and it would be dreadful, me knowing you got lost and I could have prevented it."

Rosalie couldn't help but giggle. She had just been complimented (not to her face) and some nice looking guy was trying to disguise a move for a good deed. "Sorry, but I am supposed to stay and tell Flitwick about my education at Beauxbatons. I'm not so sure how long that will take." Zabini's eyebrows raised. "Wow, Beauxbatons. Didn't see that one coming."

Rosalie flashed him the famous, innocent yet alluring smile that had gotten her out of three detentions once, five punishments for staying out past curfew, and a whole lard of mess when she had nearly crashed a muggle car in a muggle street when going on a joy ride with Joule. It was diabolical. "Yeah, well, I better go talk to Flitwick if I want lunch anytime soon." He nodded understandingly. "Hey, why don't I save you a spot today at lunch?" Rosalie smiled at his offer. She nodded her head, he smiled, she smiled, he waved and was out the door. Rosalie turned around to face professor Flitwick.


	12. Quarrels and Quidditch

**A/N: Gee! It feels like forever since I've updated! Well anyway, here is chapter 12! Enjoy please!**

She was walking out of the charms class room and down the corridor when it happened.

"BOO!"

"GAH!"

Rosalie spun around, the stack of parchment flying into the air and scattering around the floor. She fumed when she heard the laughing. "Not funny Malfoy!" He came over from behind the tapestry he had been hiding behind and bent down to pick up a piece parchment he had almost stepped on. "What's all this?" he asked, making a face at the columns and rows of numbers. "It's my scores from the final exams at Beauxbatons last year. According to Flitwick, I'm and extraordinary student." Rosalie answered, stressing out the word extraordinary.

Again, Draco made a face. "Great, all we need around here is another Granger!" she narrowed her eyes. Rosalie had seen the girl, a Gryffindor all through class. Every question asked by the professor, the Granger girl's hand shot up in the air, the correct answer ready. And when they had practiced the reminiscence charm, the girl had gone to great lengths to explain to Rosalie exactly what she was doing wrong when it came to wand movement. It had made Rosalie extremely happy when it turned out her wand movement was not only correct, but far more complex for Granger to do it correctly. Rosalie and every girl from Beauxbaton had learned wand movement in a more complex and challenging way.

"Keep your thought to yourself. My hair is not that bushy!" The unexpected happened, or well, the opposite of what Rosalie had thought would happen, happened. Instead of coming up with a snide reply, Draco laughed.

It was times like these that Rosalie was never sure if Draco was her enemy of her friend or what. She smiled slightly as she watched him recover, rubbing the back of his head.

"No," he said, picking up a strand of Rosalie's chestnut hair. "I'm afraid that look wouldn't fit you quite right."

Rosalie's breath was caught in her throat and she noticed how close he was standing, still thumbing her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked, shaking the hair out of his reach. The smiled fell from her face. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. They were no longer unwavering… they were filled with something. Rosalie couldn't quite put her thumb on it. "What are you doing talking up my best mate?" he asked.

Okay, so he wasn't Draco's best mate, just the persona he liked most, but that was all over for Blaise now.

Rosalie shook her head, "I have no idea what you are say-

"You know perfectly well what I am saying!" Draco said. Somehow, he was able to raise his voice without it being shouting. "Zabini? Don't think you can just go around chatting random people up, swishing your hair back, smiling that smile! Like some bloody veela!"

Rosalie laughed. "Veela? What are you talking about?"

"Leave Zabini alone! Don't go near him?"

"Or what?" Rosalie asked, suddenly ticked off.

"Or else!"

"Or else? You really need to get some new material Malfoy! And who are you to tell me who I can and can not talk up or chat up or smile at?"

Draco smirked. "You really don't get it, do you? Do you Rose?" He crossed his arms and she _hated_ that smirk he was wearing more then anything at the moment. She reached out and shoved him backward. The only effect it had was him shifting his feet a bit.

"I told you don't call me that!" she hissed.

"And why not?"

Rosalie glared and glared at him, before breaking the silence filled with him smirking and her glaring. "You better go on. Piety Pansy is probably waiting for you, huh?" There was something in Draco's eyes, confirmation or something. "So will you be joining us for lunch? You are sitting with Zabini. He usually sits right across from me."

Draco saw the look of revulsion in her face. Rosalie really did not want to spend the entire lunch hour having to look at Pansy. Just the thought made her sick. Quickly, she thought of an excuse. "I have to go meet up with Padma," she mumbled, hoping it sounded truthful. Then, she stalked off, hearing him call after her. "Don't worry Rose, I'll tell Zabini for you. I'll let him down easy."

--

"Hey Padma!" _Oh thank Merlin I don't have to go in there to look for you!_

Rosalie was mentally singing with happiness when she saw the raven haired girl walk out of a lavatory right before the Great Hall. "Hey," the girl said, a surprised smile on her face. "I looked for you after class but couldn't find you in the Great Hall or anywhere."

"I had to stay after class and explain a few things to Flitwick. Sorry," Rosalie said with her special smile. She wanted to be forgiven, Padma was the first friend Rosalie had made here. Padma nodded. "That's alright, but sorry, I already ate without you." Rosalie grinned. "I lost my appetite earlier. It's quite alright." Padma's eyes were a bit confused but she didn't question anything.

--

"Hey, where have you been?" Everyone turned to look at Draco as he slid into his seat next to Blaise as if her weren't late at all. Pansy looked at him from across the table, next to Nott as well as everyone else. "Had to run back up to the dorm and get my transfiguration book." Draco Malfoy knew how to successfully tell a lie. "No offense man, but I was kind of saving that seat for someone," Blaise said, looking around pointedly. "French girl? Don't worry, I ran into her. Said to tell you she's meeting up with someone else. Rude, right?" Blaise looked at Draco suspiciously while Pansy looked up at the mention of 'French girl'.

"Who?" she asked looking right at Draco. "This girl," Draco said at the same time Blaise said, "Rosalie Herald."

Comprehension dawned on Pansy's face as well as something else too. "You mean that new girl? With the freaky hair? Yeah, looks kind of out of it to me."

Draco smirked and he watched her struggle to find ways to insult her. "Gee Blaise. That was a little rude, standing you up like that!" But Blaise shook his head knowingly. "I'm sure she was just catching up with a friend," he said, looking over Pansy's and Nott's heads across the hall. Draco looked to only to see Rosalie and a Ravenclaw girl he now recognized as Padma Patil, dashing to the Ravenclaw table. Padma went of to another Raven haired girl, this one Cho Chang. With that, all three girls ran out of the hall, robes flapping behind them.

This made Pansy a bit worried. Draco smirked. He wondered if she had noticed the way every guy's eyes had watched her walk to and from Flitwick's desk in charms. Within seconds, Pansy and a third year girl were finding a suitable rumor to chase after Rosalie. The competition was catching up to Pansy.

--

"Come on, if you don't want to splat into the ground, you will have to pull up at just the right moment!"

Rosalie was hovering about eighty, maybe ninety feet in the air, starring down at Cho Chang who she had met only moments ago, the captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team. Rosalie had been keeper for her team back at Beauxbatons, and after she had told Padma that, Padma, had dragged her to Cho Chang, and insisted she come take a look at her and see if she was ready for try outs. It was now six in the afternoon, around supper time. Cho had already guaranteed Rosalie she had the best chance out of anyone on getting a spot on the team and hadn't let Rosalie go without a practice session.

Rosalie wasn't quite sure if she wanted to do this, but she leaned forward on the handle of her Crescent Start 3 and dived down anyway. She had learned a long time ago, not to listen to 'I wants' or emotions like heartache and fear and such. She felt the wind racing through her short hair, her freckled face turning even redder then it ever was. "Okay, NOW!" Cho shouted. With a jerky motion, Rosalie yanked up hardly on the handle of her broom, and would have continued going to splat into the stands if she hadn't pulled up again and then over to hover beside Cho.

Cho grinned, and held out a fist. Lightly, Rosalie tapped it, smiling back at Cho. "That was sweet! You know Herald, your not bad for a Slytherin. Let me tell you, Flint's mad if he doesn't out you on his team. Sexist pig or not!"

Rosalie just smiled. Maybe the bloody hat should have just put her in Ravenclaw. Padma met Rosalie half way across the field when Cho and Rosalie headed back for supper. "You are positively great! Your sure to get some kind of position. Maybe seeker, that would be pretty cool," Padma gushed. Beside Rosalie, Cho shook her head. "The only position needed for Slytherin is one beater and a chaser. Malfoy still has a guaranteed spot for seeker what with his father supplying the team with all that fancy equipment."

Rosalie almost gagged. Draco was on the Quidditch team? Maybe she wouldn't try out after all.

"You know, maybe I won't try out after all," Rosalie told Padma. It was just the two of them now, sitting at the very end of the Ravenclaw table, the one real close to the Slytherin table in case Rosalie was sent to her own table. Padma's mouth fell open. "What? Why? Oh! You have to! You're great!"

Rosalie smiled. "I know, it's just, I don't like the sounds of who all is on the team. I mean, Malfoy?!" Padma just gave Rosalie a weird look before continuing on with her meal.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder to see a few Slytherin girls laughing, looking at her pointedly. "What's got them going?" she asked, jabbing a thumb in their direction. Padma looked over Rosalie's shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know, but Parkinson and Greengrass are headed this way. "Parking-who and green-what?" Rosalie asked, confused, but she was interrupted by a recognizable, high pitched voice.

"Excuse me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews so far! You people have no idea what it does to my self esteem. I've alread got the next four chapters out and I should have the next one out by Saturday! Bye!


	13. Fried Pansies

Here it is. The long awaited 13th chapter! Well, for me it is anyway! Sorry it took so long! Read my profile if you want to know what's up!

Enjoy

* * *

Excuse me. Of all the things, excuse me? Wasn't she supposed to be, I don't know, someone the great greasy git Malfoy is attracted to. Excuse me?

Rosalie looked over her shoulder. A wave of blonde curls and pointed nose up in the air, was looking down at her. She pushed her hair back, a smug look on her face. Rosalie had a feeling perpetual embarrassment was headed her way.

"Are you the girl that just transferred from Beauxbatons?" she asked. Her voice was loud enough to catch the attention of quite a few heads. "Gee, I don't know, are you the girl with the weasel like nose, who still thinks it's cool to wear green glitter smudged all over her face?" Rosalie shot back. Padma laughed and Rosalie heard a boy snort up pumpkin juice. Gross!

Pansy glared, crossing her arms. There was just something about this girl that Rosalie didn't like. Pansy's smug look flashed back in an instant.

"The Slytherin table is over there," she said, nodding her head to indicate the table behind her. When she did, Rosalie noted several people from Slytherin watching, Blaise and Draco included. Rosalie looked back at Pansy, a worried and concerned smile on her face.

"Very good Parkinson, and this," Rosalie patted the table she was sitting at. "This Parkinson, is the Ravenclaw table!" More laughter, more snorts, this time, no pumpkin juice.

Pansy only glared again. "You're a Slytherin Herald. You don't belong at the Ravenclaw table. You belong at the Slytherin table."

Now, Rosalie thought about insulting her by telling her she belonged with the Hufflepuffs, but she didn't want any Hufflepuffs on her bad side. So she settled for the second best, the agreement. "Your right Parkinson. I do. But I happen to quite like the Ravenclaw table. It is much farther from you and that skunk spray you call perfume. I mean, come on, you seriously haven't noticed?"

A bit more laughter. Wow, Rosalie was getting good at this. Practice at Malfoy was working out for the better. The girl behind Pansy, Greengrass seriously had a crappy look on her face that said this-plan-is-totally-backfiring!

"Saw you on the Quidditch field Herald. You know, most people try to avoid splattering into the ground, and then right into a wall. Both are stationary incase you haven't noticed."

There was more laughter, this time, directed at Rosalie. "Well," Padma began. Yay, Padma to the rescue! "At least Rosalie can get on a broomstick without going through hysterics."

More laughter. This must have actually happened. Rosalie deiced to ask Padma about that later. "Rosalie, let's go. Cho wanted you to talk to McGonagall about that broomstick, remember?" Padma stood up, walking around and pulling Rosalie away from Pansy who looked like she was about to throw a fit.

Back in the hall, Padma and Rosalie both burst out laughing. "You are brilliant!" Padma squealed. "Thank you! I have had practice I should say!" They both burst out laughing once more.

"Well," Rosalie said. "I'm up to the library to work on an AP Astronomy assignment, 'k?" Padma nodded. "I'm going to head to bed early. See you at breakfast," Padma said, about to turn away. "Wait, Umbridge asked to see me during breakfast, so make that Transfiguration." Padma nodded okay, and Rosalie turned, trying to remember her way to the library.

--

Draco watched with amusement as Pansy stalked back to the table, close to having a fit. Greengrass sat beside her. "That went well," Greengrass muttered. "Oh just shut up already!" Pansy retorted. "What, you go over to momentously embarrass her and come back a quacking failure?" a third year girls asks. A glare from Pansy and the girl had hightailed it out of there.

Draco smirked and Blaise laughed. "That was brilliant!" Blaise said. "You should see her when she's angry," Draco supplied. Pansy looked up at him questioningly. "What do you mean Draco?" she asked, completely ignoring the Gryffindors who walked by snickering.

"Rosalie's parents are family friends. I've had to stay at her manor plenty times over the summer and break," he answered. Pansy's face twitched but somehow, her voice was even. "You know her?" Draco only nodded, "She was at the Herald banquet."

"You got fried Parkinson," Blaise laughed. Draco smirked getting up after Blaise.

--

Rosalie was walking along the rows of books, looking for one in particular. And there it was. Naturally, with her luck, it was way out of her reach. When Rosalie had been twelve, she had been tall for her age. Five feet and five inches. She hadn't grown since. She stood on the tips of her toes, trying to reach the blue, leather bound book that read, 'Tinkering Charms and How to Tinker With Them'. The cheesiest book on earth and it was the only one she had forgotten to buy at Flourish and Blotts.

She jumped twice, and could barely even brush the bottom corner of it. She huffed angrily, blowing the side bangs out of her face. Suddenly, the back of her neck started prickling and she felt a presence looming above her. A hand reached out, pulling the book down. Turning around, Rosalie recognized Blaise Zabini grinning, holding the book to her.

"Thanks," Rosalie said, smiling, taking the book. He nodded. "I don't know why I'm being so nice. You stood me up you know." Rosalie remembered the day she had promised to eat lunch with him. "I'm sorry. Things sort of came up." For one, a blonde haired rat told me to stay away or else.

Blaise smiled. "Why don't you make it up to me? There is a Hogsmeade trip the last Saturday of November. Meet me at the font entrance at noon?" Laughing, Rosalie pointed out that was more then a month away.

Rosalie smiled. Thinking about Malfoy and his 'warning' or 'threat' or whatever he called it. Screw Draco. Blaise was cute and something about Rosalie talking to him was making Draco angry. "That sounds great. And thanks for getting the book for me!" Blaise laughed. "What are you working on?" he asked, following me back to my table. "That Charms Essay. You?" Rosalie said, sitting down and pulling her parchment back to her. "Same. Mind if I join you?" "Not at all."

* * *

Would love the reviews. I've made a plan to take an idea from Eternal Eclipse (author of Written in the Stars; a Remus Lupin/OC love story). I will respond to all the reviews I have received so far in the next chapter of You'll Just Have To Bite the Bullet Rosalie.

Thanks D


	14. Haha, jealous? Right!

It was Wednesday, after lunch. Rosalie hadn't managed to eat a thing all because Umbridge had kept her after class, giving her a scolding on why it is 'extremely impolite to call someone out in front of the whole school and turn everything they say into an insult'. Yes, she was talking about the Petite Pansy Parkinson Incident. Rosalie figured Parkinson had Umbridge on her side. And then the thing Umbriddge had origanlly called her down for had been to discuss her unusually healthy knowledge on the unforgivable curses.

The lecture had run so long, that she was almost late for double Muggle Studies after lunch. She barely made it into a seat in the back of the class when the professor, a tubby little woman with a rosy face, stood up, asking for everyone's homework from the night before. Hastily, Rosalie pulled out the sealed scroll, placing it on her desk. With a swish of a wand from the professor, all the scrolls flew up in the air and piled themselves on the top of the professor's desk.

"What did Umbridge want?"

Rosalie looked to her side to see Blaise there. She smiled at him, placing her bag back on the floor under her chair. "Nothing really. Just lectured me on how rude it is to insult someone in front of the entire school."

Blaise chuckled under his breath as words began to write themselves on the board at the front of the classroom. Both pulled out pieces of parchment, and copied down the title, 'Why Muggles Need Electricity'.

--

As the professor drawled on about the benefits and limits of electricity, Draco Malfoy watched as two rows in front of him, Blaise Zabini leaned over and whispered something into Rosalie Herald's ear. He watched her raise her hand to her mouth, astonished. Blaise leaned in to whisper something else, and then, she giggled, putting her head down. Clenching the quill tight in his hand, he angrily scribbled down notes a fact or two the professor had recited.

Terry Boot, who was sitting beside him, looked over surprised as the quill in Draco's hand snapped into two. Wordlessly, the Ravenclaw passed him another quill, as if wanting to see if Draco would break that one too. Closing his eyes, Draco counted to ten, only to open them in time to see Rosalie smile at Blaise, putting her chin into her hand as he explained something to her.

--

"Really! I mean, wow! Blaise Zabini?"

Rosalie smiled, nodding. Padma left her mouth open in surprise. "Rose, do you have any idea how many girls are after that guy?" Cho asked, leaning across the table so she keep the whispered conversation a whispered conversation. "Not just Slytherin girls, but girls from every other house too!"

Padma finally seemed to recover. "Do you like him?" Rosalie shrugged.

It was the Friday before the November trip to Hogsmeade. Class had passed in a rush, the days had become shortened, and the snow had fallen. Cho and Padma had just asked Rosalie to come to Hogsmeade with them the next day, but Rosalie had politely turned him down, explaining she was already meeting Hogwarts one and only Blaise Zabini at noon. "I saw you two in the library at one point, but I thought you two were just friends," Cho said, thinking back. Rosalie shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe we are just friends. I'll tell you after the trip. Promise."

Cho and Padma looked at each other, exchanging glances. "I guess we'll just have to deal without you." Cho said, shrugging. "But for now, we have more pressing matters to turn to. For one, what are you going to where?" Rosalie looked at Padma, who was studying Rosalie's skin tone, hair, and eyes.

--

Draco Malfoy clenched and unclenched his fists as he watched Blaise pace back and forth, from the wardrobe and back to his bed, laying out clothes. He then proceeded to dig a heavy, and most likely very expensive black winter cloak out of his trunk.

"I can not belive you asked her out on a _date_!" he seethed.

Blaise just threw a glance over his shoulder before continuing to straighten out the cloak, pulling on the wrinkles. "Why do you care?" he inquired.

"Because she is the only witch on this planet that knows how to make my life misreble. I'm your best mate! Right? Aren't best mates supposed to hate who their friends hate or something?"

He recived no answer. "Blaise! She's a halfblood!"

He laughed. "One, why should I care. Two, she's in Slytherine, she must be a pureblood."

--

Rosalie stood in front of a full length mirror in an abandoned classroom Cho had found and set up as her dressing room for the morning. Padma and Cho were surrounding her. After going through her wardrobe considerably, Padma had pulled out a green sweater and a dark pair of denim boot cut jeans. Rosalie had had to beg the two girls to let her wear her comfy running shoes instead of the black flats Cho had produced. For Merlin's sake, it was snowing!

"Okay, you have five minutes, lets go!" Cho said, checking her watch before turning to leave. The three girls ran down the grand staircase and peered around a corner to look into the Entrance hall. "There he is," Rosalie whispered, pointing to a tall wizard next to and equally tall statue of some deranged looking dwarf.

Cooly, Rosalie walked over to him, chatting with Cho and Padma and when they were close enough, Rosalie said bye to the two girls who turned and went through the doors.

"Hey," Blaise said, taking the last few steps that separated him from Rosalie. Rosalie smiled back, pushing a curtain of short brown hair behind her left ear. "Hi." Blaise turned and the two Slytherins made their way down the steps in silence. "Ever been to Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked, looking at Rosalie who was looking around at the shops with interest.

"No, France is kind of too far away for a visit," she answered, looking at a sweets shop with interest. It was flooded with Hogwarts students.

--

Draco was walking with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle through the crowded Three Broomsticks when a particular conversation at a nearby table caught his attention. "I saw Rosalie go into Honeydukes with Zabini, didn't even look like they were walking together."

Draco turned his head to see Padma Patil and Cho Chang sitting at a table to his right, backs facing him. He immediately sat down in a nearby chair, keeping his ears open. "…were in there for only maybe five minutes. When they came back out, Rosalie was laughing and Zabini had her hand. It was so cute! They were like, walking hand in hand, sharing a box of what looked like chocolate frogs…"

He'd heard enough. Standing up, Draco forgot all about his friends and marched outside, looking around. The two had just gone into Zonko's.

--

Rosalie laughed again as the two walked out of the pranks shop. Seeing her shiver, Blaise took the cloak that was in her arms and threw it over her shoulders for her. She smiled as her fastened the gold clasp. It was cold against her neck. "Thanks," she said, as he stared down at her. When he looked up, his face took on a look of humor.

Before Rosalie could question it, he turned, took her arm, and pulled her to a forest path. "What? Where are we going?" Rosalie asked, running to keep up with his stride. "I want to show you the Shrieking Shack," he answered, taking her cold bare hands into his gloved one again.

As they walked, he glanced over his shoulder before he turned to look at her. "You know Draco Malfoy?"

At the mention of the Slytherin Prince, Rosalie's blood ran cold. Her steps faltered and she seemed to become overcome with millions of different emotions. Grief. Hate. Anger. Regret. Envy. Disappointment. But what surprised her most, was the sudden tug at her heart, the sudden emptiness in her stomach. She had become so accustomed to seeing him over the summer. And lately, she had only seen the back of his head in class. Did she miss him?

"What about him?" she asked, noticing how her voice sounded so careless when inside her head, she needed him to tell her something like, "Oh. I was just wondering if you noticed how much he resembled a ferret, there's a funny story behind that or how his hair couldn't be any more stiff." But instead, she got, "I think he may be jealous."

What? "Draco Malfoy? Jealous? Of what?!"

"Me, with you. A Malfoy sure can be possessive."

Blaise's simple answer startled Rosalie. She cracked up. "No," she gasped. "I'm pretty sure he just doesn't want us being friends because he hates me and wants me to jump off the astronomy tower. You know, make my life miserable."

"So you don't think he's jealous?" he asked, glancing over her shoulder. Rosalie shook her head no. "Oh yeah?" Blaise whispered, "Then prove this."

And without warning, Rosalie had a face full of handsome Italian wizard. Rosalie was too startled to do anything and suddenly, she decided, she didn't want Blaise to kiss her. She didn't want him to be more then a friend. But before Rosalie could push Blaise off of her, he was wrenched off by someone else.

Rosalie looked to see two bodies rolling around in the snow. And one's identity was revealed by his shockingly blonde hair, a dead giveaway. And then, there was laughter as Blaise managed to stand up before a fist clenched Draco Malfoy could drag him back down again. The two wizards faced each other, one laughing and the other seething.

"What's so funny?" Draco growled, his gray eyes hardened.

"I knew it," Blaise laughed. "I knew you still had a thing for her." And then, Blaise walked back down the path, hands in his pockets, leaving Rosalie alone with Draco.

She looked at Draco now, to stunned to say anything.

Draco looked back at Rosalie, fists unclenched but eyes still narrow. "What were you doing?" he asked roughly. Rosalie felt her eyebrows raise. "Excuse me?" Suddenly, Draco had closed the space between them and pushed Rosalie against a tree. "I told you to stay away from him and that definitely wasn't happening." Rosalie glared. "I told you Malfoy. I will hang around whomever I want to."

Draco had his hands on Rosalie shoulders and was forcing her back. It began to hurt. She tried to wriggle free of his grip but stopped at the look on his face.

"Rosalie, why do you insist on making my life miserable?" he asked angrily. "Me?" Rosalie retorted, "And you? What about you stalking, threatening and insulting me almost every day? What are you doing?"

Draco released her and turned to stomp off into the snow. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR'E GOING?" Rosalie shouted after him. He didn't respond, but only kept walking. "I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Rosalie shouted, picking up a snow ball and hurling it. It hit him smack dab in the head. He finally stopped, tensed, and turned back around.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he asked through his teeth. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Why did you do that?" Rosalie asked, pointing to where Blaise had just gone. Draco shrugged. "I don't like some filthy half blood snogging my best mate," he answered glaring. Rosalie picked up more snow and threw it as she spoke. "Well maybe I like snogging HIM. AND I AM NOT A HALF BLOOD! YOU UGLY GREASY WEASLELY LITTLE SLIMY GIT!"

Draco laughed bitterly, brushing snow out of his hair. His stupid perfect hair. Rosalie shook her head, irritated. "Well maybe I'm trying to be a good family friend. Look out fo you, ya know?"

"Why do you do it? So you can screw with my head? Make me miserable by doing this and then going and treating me like some ugly pile of rubbish. So you can go back and continue to snog Parkinson?" Rosalie took a breath. "Every time you interfere with my life, I end up humiliated! Can't you just stick with INSUTLING ME?"

Draco looked at her. "I promise you Rose-

Rosalie's head fell into her hands. "Stop calling me that!" she pleaded, "Haven't you ruined my life enough already. I hate you!"

Rosalie pushed past him taking a path that would take her back to Hogsmeade. Once back in the town, Rosalie breathed in a sigh of relief. She spotted Cho and Padma and ran to catch up with them.

The two Ravenclaws spotted Rosalie quickly. "How did it go?" Cho asked, before Padma could get it out. "We decided to be friends," Rosalie said, before following them back to Hogwarts. She saw Blaise walk out of a shop with Draco at his side. She saw Blaise wave, and smiled.

--

Draco watched Rosalie smile at Blaise and felt his insides rot. Fire seemed to erupt from somewhere in his body and every ounce of that anger was directed at the two people he cared about most in the world.

* * *

Questins for the readers: So how do you like this chapter? I know the story doesn't seem like it's going anywhere, but I promise it is. Do you wish maybe the chemistry between Rosalie and Blaise had turned into a little something more? What do you think of Rosalie's and Draco's little spew? Do you think Rosalie is a believeable character? Do you think someone in real life could act like her? Other then the whole being a wtich thing.

Reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up!

I said I would respond so here it is:

**THE KOOKS:** I'm glad you think the story has been "adorable".

**Midnight LeAnn:** Thanks! I'm glad you found it cute and hilarious. Believe it or not, that was what I was going for!

**Little Miss Mischief:** I agree, Draco/OC fics are always great! Thanks for the review!

**Terra 106:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm delighted you find the story funny and all! And I'm even happier that you enjoyed reading it so far!

**slytherine-principessa:** I hear you. I've tried to make Draco nastier in the future chapters and I hope you approve. Thanks for all the reviews!

**I.am.so.sick.:** I'm glad you like Rosalie! I hope she's believable enough!


	15. Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I promised I'd update but I havn't been quite sure of how to continue the story. I am in chapter eighteen as I type and I am almost done, so expect Chapter 16 soon. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I know this chapter is fairly short, but I cut it off after going into a state where it wasn't even interesting for me any more. **

* * *

The bulletin had appeared during the Hogsmead visit. Slytherin Quidditch tryouts were to be Sunday, the next day. So much for preparations. Rosalie could barely sleep that night what with the anticipation for tryouts and the incident back in Hogsmeade. When Rosalie woke up that morning, she rolled over and successfully rolled out of bed. A girl in the next bed over laughed. It was Tabitha Collins.

"Sorry, but your expression when you fell," she whispered, shrugging. Ignoring the humiliating moment, Rosalie sat up, stretching. "Aren't you going for the Quidditch team, Herald?" Tabitha asked, confused. Rosalie nodded. "Why?" Tabitha shrugged. "I figured you might want to get ready. It's a half hour till it starts you know?"

Slowly, the bright, bright sunlight, the fact that Tabitha was fully dressed, and that the watch on Rosalie's wrist all read half till two p.m. registered in Rosalie mind. "Oh bloody-" she whispered half a curse, before standing up to reach for her shower bag and clothes. Tabitha laughed as Rosalie continued to the showers tripping over a pair of shoes at the foot of her bed.

Once out of the shower, Rosalie threw her gray sweatpants and indigo tank top into a plastic bag and pulled on her green sweater and jeans. Magically drying her hair, she continued on brushing her teeth. When finally done, she ran back up to her dormitory, stashed her stuff and was running back through the common room simultaneously pulling her hair back when she ran into a brick wall then fell back on her butt.

"Watch where you're going Herald," he sneered. Rosalie looked up to see a smirking Draco Malfoy. So much for evading him for the rest of her life. "Shove off Malfoy, I've got Places to go. People to see. I don't expect you to understand how that is." Merlin. At least he wasn't still going for the whole, oops-you-thought-I-was-in-love-with-you-prank! More sneering. "And where exactly is it your going? Quidditch tryouts? You know you're usually supposed to have a broom for that."

Rosalie looked around as she stood up. He had a broom… she didn't. Bloody stupid alarm that never went off when she needed it! She had forgotten her broom! He laughed, scathingly. "Oh shove off!" Rosalie repeated running back to her dormitory to grab her broomstick.

--

Draco Malfoy was hovering in the air, trying to allow his body to adjust to being in the air again. Tryouts would start in ten minutes and he was warming up, whizzing around in circles, letting the wind blast him in the face. Then he noticed the crowd on the ground. Thinking tryouts had started, he sped back down to earth, but when he was three feet from the gathered crowd, Draco saw they were all gathered around Rosalie.

Seeing her just made him want to turn back around and shoot for the moon. But what he saw in her hands made him want to just make ogle faces like all the other Slytherin Team hopefuls. It was her broom, a Crescent Star 3. The newest model, fastest one yet, and it wasn't due to come out for three more months. "How did you get that?" Blaise Zabini asked from beside Theodore Nott. Rosalie flushed at all the attention. "My third cousin's daughter is the designer. She sent the first one made to me to try out last year."

There were gasps all around and Draco looked at his own Nimbus 2000 that had once been so great. "Okay, okay, stop all the commotion. You're not a bunch of first years eyeing a piece of Treacle Tart!" Marcus Flint yelled, coming from the castle. And then he spotted the few first years that were there with the brooms they had borrowed from the school. "Well, most of you aren't!"

Marcus Flint divided everyone into four teams. Draco was on the third team. He sat down with his team and the fourth team and watched teams one and two as the all put on either a yellow or a green vest over their clothes and hopped onto their broomsticks. On each team there were three seekers, ten chasers, five beaters, and two keepers. The first game was very interesting. All three first years ended up on team one and one of them fell into the stands and was escorted to the infirmary while Nott crashed into Heather Greengrass and both were asked to sit out for the rest of tryouts.

Team two was asked to stick around while Team one was told to get there 'lazy arses back into the castle' in an unexpectedly polite way by Flint. "Okay, Team Four green. Team Three yellow!" Draco walked over and picked up one of the discarded yellow vests and saw Blaise and Rosalie doing the same. "Zabini, Herald, and Carr, Chasers! Adams, Alan, and Malfoy, Seeker…" As Flint rolled off names, everyone shot up in the air into their ready positions.

Soon, Flint had thrown the Quaffle into the air, and released the Bludgers and Snitch. Draco immediately flew to the top left side of the stadium, flying around in circles looking for the Snitch. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Zabini and Rosalie were making quite a team. Rossland Carr, a third year, was obviously hopelessly lost. As he watched Rosalie tip forward and hurtle straight through the air toward the ground after the Quaffle Carr had dropped, Draco spotted Martin Adams dive for the snitch toward the back of the stadium. He followed and quickly gained on the second years Comet 260 with his own Nimbus 2000 and snatched the Snitch just as the straw of his Nimbus brushed Adams snotty little nose.

Smirking, he listened to Flint's shrill whistle and instructions. "Team Three, everyone but Herald, Malfoy, and Zabini need to get out of my sight. Team Four, everyone but Michaels and Deeliro can stay! I want my survivors here on the ground now!"

The twenty one 'survivors' circled around Flint, trying to hide the yawns the occasionally came up.

* * *

**Questions:** Does it seem over done where the character goes out for the Quidditch Team? I sorta think so, but I love it either way, so yeah. What do you think of Tabitha? I know her part was brief and in the beginning, but she had to come in somewhere.


	16. The Fall

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will make sense to you. I confused myself when I was writing it, but here it is.**

* * *

When Rosalie came down to the Slytherin common room the Monday morning, she saw Blaise wave her over, looking quite excited. He pointed to a crowd of students circled around a bulletin board in the far corner. "I just came down as well, and saw that," Blaise said in a rush, "Quidditch tryouts results are up. Want to go look?"

Rosalie gave Blaise a worried look. "No Blaise," she said sarcastically, "I don't."

Blaise swatted her on the head in a friendly manner. If he had been anyone else, Rosalie would have happily pounded him into a pile of ground beef. But Rosalie had grown accustomed to Blaise in the past few weeks. He was one of her best friends for sure. Dragging Blaise along behind her, Rosalie went over to the small crowd of students and made her way gently to the front.

"Rose, I promise you. You are the only person I have met that can make herself to the front of a crowd without mowing down a couple of witches and wizards," Blaise told her, peeking over her shoulder at the long piece of parchment. Rosalie laughed a bit.

Keeper:

Flint, Marcus

"Haha, big surprise there!" Blaise muttered.

Chasers:

Hendricks, Benjamin

Herald, Rosalie

Wilson, Tyler

Beaters:

Nott, Theodore

Zabini, Blaise

Seeker:

Malfoy, Draco

There was a snickering from somewhere behind Rosalie. "There absolutely _must _be a mistake here! Girls can't play Quidditch!"

Rosalie whipped around to see Nott standing at her right from behind. And suddenly, there was a loud, sick sounding _whack! _and a pawn from a Wizard's Chess set fell to the floor. "Ouch! Oh….. Ouch!" Nott howled, jumping around, hands wrapped around the back of his head. The entire common room seemed to vibrate with laughter. Rosalie looked over her shoulder and saw Tabitha Collins stowing her chess set in her satchel. Smiling, Rosalie said bye to Blaise and picked up the pawn, making her way to the fire place.

"Thanks," Rosalie said, handing the pawn to Tabitha. She took it with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry, I just… can't stand when people-

Rosalie held up her hand, smiling. "Don't worry. The greasy git deserved it. Good shot by the way." Tabitha smiled up at Rosalie, shrugging. It was then that Rosalie noticed how short the witch actually was. "So were you going down to breakfast?" Tabitha asked a cheerful smile on her face. Rosalie nodded and then thought a moment. "Have you ever sat at the Ravenclaw table?"

--

"Hey mate," Blaise said cheerfully, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. Draco smirked, tearing his eyes away from the fireplace where they had previously been trained and stood up. "It isn't you with the great arm and missing pawn, is it?" he asked. Draco shook his head, laughing. Blaise the recliner Draco had previously been sitting in. "So what's going on?" Blaise asked, resting his head back and closing his eyes. "Game Friday you know. And we haven't even had a practice yet!"

"Let's go to breakfast," Draco said suddenly, throwing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "But I just sat down and-

Blaise looked up as Draco, pointedly ignored him. "Hey! Where are you going?" The green eyed Casanova followed the stubborn Slytherin Prince as he stalked out of the common room and out of the dungeons. As he spotted a spot of brunette witch disappearing up the stairs ahead of him, he groaned and pulled his friend back.

"Come on, let go! I'm sort of hungry and not long till class!" Draco protested as his friend blocked his view of the stairs. "Interesting. What would you like? Waffles or a spot of French Witch?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Funny. Now come on, let's go-

"No, what's funny is how you claim over and over to hate the girl and yet you follow her around like a bloody puppy with his tongue hanging out. Do you have any idea how irritating it is for me?! Here's an idea, how bout you ask her out to the Masquerade ball?"

Draco laughed. "Listen to you, you sound like some girl's best friend. Making all my business yours. Look, she told me to stop messing with her and just stick with all the insults. That's exactly what I am doing."

"Draco, I promise. If you don't ask her out to the Masquerade Ball on Christmas Eve, I will!"

Draco stepped forward. If only looks could kill. "You wouldn't dare!" he murmured as a few second years scurried by.

"Face it, _Malfoy! _You don't scare me. Not at all. That's why we are friends."

"If you even think about asking her out again, you'll wish you had never been born!"

Blaise brushed past Draco, continuing up the dungeon steps. "Once again, you and your pathetic threats don't scare me."

Turning around so startling angry, Draco shouted the only thing that managed to come to mind. "Where did you even hear there was going to be a ball?!"

--

"Hey Rose!"

It was Friday night, perfect night for a Quidditch game. Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Rosalie looked up to see Blaise coming towards her from across the Quidditch field.

"Hi Blaise," she called out. Blaise was striding towards her in the green and black uniform. "Where's yours?" Blaise asked, noticing she was still in her jeans and sweater. "Flint said he would have to ask Snape for a smaller size. That I was too small to fit every other uniform they have in the storage room." As was per usual when Rosalie told this tale, he laughed. Haha, make fun of the short only girl on the entire sexist Slytherin team. "Nice, real nice," Blaise sighed. "At least I'll be the only one wearing this, so you'll know who to hit the Bludger towards."

"Oi! Love birds! Over here, now! This is Quidditch, not the Masquerade Ball. We've got to get started warming up! We haven't had any practice since tryouts. Meanwhile Gryffindor started last month. Come on already!"

Both Rosalie and Blaise groaned as Marcus Flint continued his ranting. However Blaise was the only of the two aware of how the great, heartless Draco Malfoy was steaming at Flint's choice of words. He laughed, ignoring the weird look Rosalie was giving him.

--

Draco Malfoy flew above the stadium doing exactly what Flint had told him to do. Looking for nothing but the Golden Snitch. Of course that was very hard to do with all the tiny Quidditch players darting around, obscuring his view. Not to mention Rosalie. She was the hardest to look away from. Not just how amazing her figure looked from the angle, but how brilliant of a player she was. Draco had never seen anyone play like that in his life, not to mention how fast she was moving.

However, Tyler Wilson, one of the other two chasers, didn't seem to like how often Rosalie smothered up his mistakes, his incidents. That no one, but someone who was above him, would have noticed. He obviously did not like the fact that a girl could play his role better than he. So amusing this was that Draco did not notice what he could have prevented.

--

Cho Chang felt very odd playing against Slytherin, now anyway, since Rosalie, who had turned out to be a very good friend, was on the team. There was little time to dwell on that however. Slytherin had definitely stepped it up a notch or two. That meant that she had to work harder to find the Snitch before Malfoy did. But when she heard the shout and screams from the crowd, she finally broke her concentrated search long enough to see her friend, the very cause of her awkwardness, plummeting toward the ground, no broom.

Everyone was just hovering, watching. But Cho knew better. She had been taught to act, never just think. Which made her the very Ravenclaw she was that day. The very Ravenclaw who acted upon instinct

--

"Rose! LOOK OUT!"

Rosalie had just caught the Quaffle, but nearly dropped it when the scream startled her. She knew one thing; it had been another chaser, Benjamin Hendricks. Everything though, came into perspective when she saw Flint had Blaise's bat, when the Bludger hit her broom, and the broom in turn, was wrenched out from underneath her. Everything went black, when she felt the odd sensation of falling down hundreds of feet through nothing but air, and dodging Quidditch players.

* * *

**Questions:** Did it make sense? Did you get what happened? Sorry if my spelling or grammar is off. I started Spanish 1 this year at school and my English was already pretty bad. As if I need to learn a second language. If you noticed, there is a bit more Tabitha Collins in this chapter. What about the end? Would you call it a pretty good cliff hanger? Cause I have no idea how to successfully create suspense.


	17. The Recovery

Rosalie had never exactly stood in the eye of a tornado or been sucked into a vacuum before, though she imagined that this must have been what it would sound like. The air roared past her as she dove downward, headfirst, after the Quaffle.

She didn't exactly remember diving to catch the Quaffle. As a matter of fact, she didn't quite remember where she last saw the Quaffle, and it was her job to keep up with it. Then, something stopped her dive quite abruptly, and she felt her body come to a quick halt, the lower half plunging past her wrist which immediately made a loud snap.

--

There were several murmurs all around her. Rosalie. She wasn't sure where she was, who was there, or what time of day it was.

"What an awful fright."

"Poor thing..."

"Is she alright?"

"Is she going to die?"

"Great thinking Cho. Good think you caught her."

"Blimey, all those feet and not a scratch!"

"Don't speak too soon. When Chang caught her, it got her wrist bloody good. Broken most likely."

"It was just a sprain."

"What an idiot Flint! What was he doing?"

"Git said he was just trying to show Zabini how to hit the bludger probably."

"Yea right, wouldn't have made the team if I couldn't hit one."

"Did you see 'm run when everyone made sure she was safe. Chap probably thought he would be taken to Azkaban for attempted murder on the past French Minister's daughter."

"He wasn't the minister, he was just really high up."

Rose slowly opened her eyes and had a full view of worried looking Slytherins, Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a handful of teachers. There were even a few Gryffindors off to the side. They were all looking at her worriedly. It scared Rosalie. Had someone died? She then began to recognize a few faces. Padma, Cho, and Tabitha were all closest to her, surrounding her head. Blaise was a bit further away toward the foot of the bed with Malfoy beside him, looking pale for someone who normally looked as though he'd never set foot in sunlight. A few 5th years were there too and Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick were by the doors in a circle, muttering to each other. And then there were a handful of younger and older students Rosalie didn't recognize.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Padma whispered, stepping forward. Something everyone else was unsure of.

Slowly, Rosalie nodded. "What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Do you remember anything?"

This question came from none other than Draco Malfoy. Slowly, Rosalie shrugged. "Just… just someone was screaming my name. And then it felt like I was diving to catch something or other."

Cho nodded. "That idiot Flint took Zabini's bat and hit a bludger at you. Hit you full on in the shoulder, knocked you off your broom and you were a good 250 feet up in the air too."

"Good thing Chang caught ya," a boy, probably a second year, added.

"But your wrist is probably broken, according to Madame Pomfrey," Cho added as she elbowed the boy, grinning slightly. The boy laughed, "Sprained would be more appropriate."

Rosalie smiled, just thankful. "As long as I didn't go splat, I'm fine." She heard Blaise, Cho, and Padma laugh a bit.

Draco watched Rosalie, slightly frustrated. She had almost died and she was just lying there, cracking jokes. But what bugged him more was that the others were going along with the whole bloody charade. This was serious.

With a great crack, the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open. The sharp noise reverberated off the stone walls surrounding them. And of course, in strolled Flint with a very angry Madame Hooch gripping his monstrous ear.

"Now!" Madame Hooch exclaimed. "Apologize! You and your selfish, stupid stunt nearly finished her off. Apologize!"

"Madame Hooch, please! I told you I was just trying to-

"NOW!"

"I'm sorry Herlad for nearly killing you when I was only trying to dicipline you for not following... eh, the gameplan!" Flint muttered rather quickly.

"You call that an apology!" Cho cried, taking a step forward. "When I finish with you, you'll remember how to be properly sorry!"

"Now, now Miss Chang," Snape said stepping forward.

"That is enough!" Professor McGonagall sighed as she passed Snape, not giving him enough time to take away points from Ravenclaw. "We have all had a most tiring day. I know what had happened was very serious and there will be some serious actions taken. Now everyone should just go to their common rooms and have a long nice rest."

Everyone was standing, unsure of what to do.

"Now!" stated McGonagall, and all but five of the students sped away.

Rosalie looked up at her three best friends and sighed. "She's right. I'm fine, see. And you all do look rather tired."

Draco stood arguing with Blaise as Padma, Cho, and Tabitha all conversed silently with Rosalie.

"She's fine, mate! See, she's sitting up, cracking jokes and everything. Let's just do what McGonagall said and leave her be," Blaise prodded almost convincingly. But for some reason, Draco wouldn't settle down.

"It's insane! That bloody git nearly killed her and he's getting off with _suspension_ from the Quidditch team!" Draco was seething, a murderous glint in his eye as he watched Madame Hooch drag Flint out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this came soon, but I'm progressing rather quickly. I'm typing chapter 20 right now. Reviews help me all the way and I love reading them. Thanks to Manic-Cheese-Fairy for checking up on my grammar. In the next chapter, I will try to reply to everyone whose reviewing. Thanks!


	18. The Announcement of the Masquerade Ball

Padma Patil walked down to the Ravenclaw common room with her usual grace. It was quite empty. Everyone was at the Quidditch Game rematch. Padma on the other hand had chosen not to go. It wasn't that she hated Quidditch… no, she did hate Quidditch.

That was when she saw the bulletin that had been posted on the door to the girls dormitories.

Attention Students:

On December 24th, starting at 7:00 p.m., Christmas Eve, there is scheduled to be a Masquerade Ball to celebrate the Winter Festivities for 3rd years and up.

To add to the excitement, we will be inviting our friends, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons to attend and they have accepted.

In Addition, the newest addition to the wizard schooling community, the New York, New York Academy for Magical Persons had been invited as honored guest.

However, due to an outrageous blizzard, our northern friends, the Durmstrangs, will be unable to attend.

In their place, we have invited the Muchahcos Escuela Secundaria de Espaňa (MESE), and they have accepted.

We look forward to the Ball as I am sure you all do.

A mask will be required if you wish to attend.

For dancing tips and mask or outfit assistance, please see (wizards) Professor Flitwick or (witches) Professor McGonagall.

Thank you, Albus Dumbledore.

Standing there, unsure of weather to hurry off for the perfect dress or faint, she did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

"CHO!"

--

"You have absolutely got to be kidding me!" Rosalie squealed as Cho took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Not only are the guapo, suave Spaniards of Spain coming, but Beauxbatons?! That is so cool! You two will get to meet my best friends! You know, my other best friends!"

Rosalie had been allowed out of the Hospital Wing in time to eat with the other students in the Great Hall for dinner. Cho was still in her Quidditch robes, proud of the Ravenclaw victory (which she had claimed had only been because of Rosalie's absence).

Padma grinned. "We know. I get it! It must be really exciting for you. But think of those 'guapo' and 'suave' wizards. Aye-ye-ye," as she spoke, Padma slid further back, nearly falling off the bench. Cho laughed, pulling her back up. "We have to go looking for something to wear when we're out in Hogsmeade next week!" she said, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to turn in… late. Bye!"

Rosalie waved Cho off as she picked at her fried rice. "Great, thanks. Now I can't eat anything, I'm too excited."

"You've been awfully quiet Tabitha," Padma noted, ignoring Rosalie.

"Yeah," Rosalie added, "What do you think about it?"

"I can't go," Tabitha sighed.

"What!" Rosalie and Padma had simultaneously responded in none other than pure disbelief.

"You have to!" Rosalie pleaded.

"I just…" Tabitha continued "I can't. My parents would never let me. They already disapprove of me going to a boarding school type place. They would never let me miss out on Christmas with them. Besides, they're planning a surprise Welcome Home party… I've been practicing with Crystal Balls in Divination." Tabitha added the last part as an explanation to the girls' confused faces at her odd prediction.

Rosalie sighed, placing her chin into her hand. Then she caught sight of the Slytherin table just beyond Tabitha's shoulder. There were two wizards in a sort of debate, one of whom looking nothing but exasperated.

--

"If you don't, I will!"

"Go for it mate," Draco said, stuffing more fried rice in his mouth. Blaise groaned, frustrated his threats no longer had any affect.

"Hey guys!"

Just then, Theodore Nott ran up from the entrance to the great hall. "Did you hear? Flint's been put in the Hospital Wing. Someone put a hex on him with nasty boils that keep exploding nasty yellow pus. He's been yelling as loud as a banshee. I guess it hurts him too."

Blaise opened his mouth, letting the mashed potatoes fall back onto his platter.

"Gross! Nott, did you have to tell us that while we're eating?!" Pansy groaned, standing up and heading to the bathrooms.

"It's better her being gone. She was getting pretty ticked listening to us talk like that," Draco muttered to Blaise.

"You did it, didn't you!" Blaise declared standing up.

"What? You're crazy! I wish I did, but I didn't! Why aren't you interrogating that Chang seeker? She was the one who was spending most the time yesterday making threats, not to mention she just got up in the middle of dinner and hightailed it out of here!"

Slowly Blaise sat back down. "Yeah, I guess that was a pretty wild accusation."

Draco laughed, "No problem. Can you please pass me some more fried rice?"

Blaise gracefully obliged before taking notice of his friend's odd behavior. "Since when do you ask for things... have manners... and… and since when do you even like rice?"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and reads everyone! I know there are officially 13 of you that keep up regularly! I know it's been a while since I updated and this may be the last one untill atleast after Christmas or New Years. I hope you continue to review and I will look forward to reading them all! I'm pretty sure I said I would respond to all the reviews in the chapter but I am running out of time. My little sister is singing the song that means she's sleepy (her ABC's! How sweet?) Love you all for taking time to read! Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate this time of year and Have a Happy New Years!

* * *


	19. Perfect Hapiness, Terrible Sorrow

I know! I know, It's been a while longer then I said I would update, but I was seriously stuck and ended up re-writing two chapters because a few files got corrupted on my thumbdrive. (Does anyone know how to fix that possibly?)

But anyway, thanks to you who keep up and review!

I noticed this chapter is kinda short, but with the ending I gave it... well, it just felt like a good ending so I felt like I _had_ to leave it there! Don't worry though, the next two chapters are quite long! Enjoy!

* * *

There was absolutely no doubt about it. Rosalie was speechless. She looked at the dress that Tabitha was handing to her. The material, the rhinestones, the shimmering beauty of it all almost made her want to cry with the perfect joy she was feeling.

Even though she was not going to the ball, and therefore needed no dress, Tabitha had tagged along with Cho, Padma, and Rosalie to look for dresses in Hogsmeade. The two had split up from Padma and Cho when Tabitha suddenly dragged her into the Tailor's little shop. Only, Rosalie, after being in each and every one of the towns boutiques had never expected to find anything like this in here!

"It's custom made for me, and since I'll never have use for it, I asked my mom to send it here. We have the same skin tone, same eye color, and, now that you've dyed your hair, the same hair color. It'll look just as spectacular on you as it does me if not more. And trust me, when I wear this dress, I'm stunning," Tabitha said, putting the cover back on the dress box and pressing it into Rosalie's arms.

"Tabitha," Rosalie sighed, "There's no way that dress will fit me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm about three feet taller than you, and this is a ball gown, made to sweep the floor."

"That is why you will have it fitted. It's way cheaper than buying a whole new dress. My mother sent over the left over material. I guess she noticed my being unusually short as well," Tabitha explained, nodding toward the brown paper package that had been sent with the dress.

As much as out of politeness Rosalie wanted to refuse the dress, she wanted it more. She took the box, hugged it to her chest, jumping up and down squealing. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Tabitha, you have no idea how happy I am!"

"Haha, I think I have a pretty good idea! Now go and put it on so the tailor can make the adjustments."

--

"It's a little tight, but that's what's in nowadays? Hmm?" That tailor asked, scurrying around Rosalie who stood on the slightly rickety oak stool.

Rosalie shrugged, "I don't know. Tabitha?"

Tabitha crossed her arms and tilted her head. "My thought would be that it's a little too tight. We want it to be more fitting then tight on you, since you have slightly larger hips then I do."

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"You're just making my job a bit more difficult, but it should be simple enough to let it out on the waist line I suppose," the tailor murmured to mostly himself as he used his wand to magically elongate the dress and widen it around the hips a bit more with the material Mrs. Collins had sent.

"It's perfect!" Tabitha sighed. "Now all we need is to find a good mask, and I saw some nice options in Professor McGonagall's store the other day when I was asking her about the homework."

Tabitha's voice trailed off as Rosalie looked in the mirror that gave you nine different angles-magically of course. She couldn't believe it. The next day, Blaire, Joule, and Natalie would be with her. What would they think of the dress? Rosalie wasn't going to tell them. They would just have to see it on her, three days later at the ball. Rosalie felt happier than she'd felt in ages.

Tabitha was right, it was all perfect.

--

Blaise was the one leading his friend, Draco, through the street of Hogsmeade.

"Can't we just go back to the castle already?" Draco whined, regretting his lack of waterproof shoes in the dead of winter.

Blaise looked back irritated, not quite done with finding his little sister a Christmas gift. "For the last time, go on back yourself, but I'm not leaving till I find a gift she'll faint over."

Draco continued to moan and groan. "Why do you expect me to dredge back by myself? Pansy would probably follow me and tackle me into a snow bank for a… snog… session…"

"Stop being so cocky," Blaise threw over his shoulder, and when he looked back, he saw Draco Malfoy standing still, hands in his pockets, staring into a boutique window. "Oh! Who's being the bloody girl's best friend… now… you…?" Blaise had attempted to call him a certain name, but all the sudden, he couldn't remember what it was.

Slowly, Draco drowned out the sound of his best mate's voice as he looked into the window of the Tailor's shop. Inside were two girls as well as an old man fluttering around with a basket of material on his arm and a wand sticking out from his mouth.

But after one blink, his attention was drawn to the girl on the stool. She was grinning, looking at herself in a mirror. It was, of course, Rosalie, twirling around in the most stunning dress of all. But the dress wasn't what made Draco stare. It was her face… her eyes were absolutely sparkling… her face glowing as her hair whirled in the air around her. He had noticed she had dyed it to a dark brown, but he had never realized how much he never cared for those highlights she once had.

She looked so happy. Draco had only seen her so happy once before, when she had danced with him... as well as once… when he had kissed her. But then, he had broken her heart. A terrible sorrow filled him as he watched her, wishing he were the one making her so happy once more. It was all like a scene in one of those picture perfect charmed photos. A beautiful girl, as happy as ever, twirling around face glowing.

And within two seconds, it was all gone.

"And you claim not to be in love with her," Blaise murmured, eyes following Draco's to the window. For once, Draco didn't argue.


	20. An Old Family Friend

**A/N:** I know this is extremely short, but I figured you guys who are keeping up deserve an update! And once again, I am really sorry. I am still in the process of rewriting the chapters I lost.

Thank you so much if you come and read this chapter! Love you all!

Please don't forget to let me know how it was in a review=]

* * *

It was four days till the Masquerade Ball and Rosalie had to hold on to the sleeve of Padma as she stood on her toes to look for her two friends amongst the hive of Beauxbatons flooding the school grounds. Cho had promised Rosalie that if she didn't have Quidditch practice she would go with Rosalie and meet her friends.

"Rose, it's freezing out here!" Padma called from behind Rosalie. Rosalie laughed, tightening her winter scarf. "Tell me about it!"

"ROSA!"

"Oomph!"

Rosalie had to struggle to keep her balance as she was knocked over by a full head of blonde hair.

"Natalie!" she screeched, releasing Padma and jumping to hug the Beauxbaton around her neck. The two girls laughed and laughed, not saying anything. Rosalie had almost forgotten about the friend she had drug out into the cold just to meet her distant cousin.

"Oh! Padma, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is Padma," Rosalie said, stepping to the side and gesturing to Padma who was still right next to her.

"Hello," Padma said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Natalie replied brightly, "I love you're cloak, where'd you get it?"

"Diagon Alley, I forget which store, I've had it for two or three years," Padma said, looking down at her powder blue cloak with silver stones running along the hem. She then turned back to Rosalie. "Rose, I'm going to go and watch Cho practice while you and Natalie catch up, okay?"

Rosalie nodded, and looked back to Natalie smiling as Padma fought her way out of the crowd. "Where's Blaire. Isn't she coming?"

Slowly, Natalie's expression changed into one that looked a bit more solemn. She looked around at the swarm of students before biting her lip and looking back to Rosalie.

"We need to talk about Blaire, but not in public. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

* * *

"Why are we sitting here again?" Blaise asked sitting down on the stone steps as Draco continued to stand, looking over the heads to the incoming American students. "I'll be right back," he called, jumping down the steps and over to a tall American making his way into the school.

"Hey!" he called, "Dominique!" The boy turned around and watched as Draco ran up. "Do I know you?" he asked slowly, confused.

"We may have been at the same party once or twice, but probably not. Actually, I believe we have a mutual friend," Draco said, slowly.

"Wait…" he said slowly. "I do know you. You're Draco Malfoy. You embarrassed my little cousin at one of the Winter Balls."

Draco felt his face freeze. "Cousin?"

"Yes. You know, Rosalie."

Draco nodded, numbly. "Right, yes. What was your name again?"

Dominique looked confused a moment. "Dominique Herald."

Slowly, Draco's look of confusion turned into a smirk. "Right. And you're Rose's cousin?"

Dominique nodded, raising his eyebrows. "And you're the reason my mothers favorite vase from Herald Manor is now shattered?"

Draco laughed, "Which one? The one that was black with white flowers or the one that was shaped like a daisy?"

Dominique smiled. "Neither. The one that looked like a giant circular rubrics cube."

The two boys gave each other a short farewell before Draco made his way back over to Blaise.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked as he saw Draco approach. Blaise tried to look around him at the American he had been talking to but was distracted when a tall strawberry blonde was led into the school just past them by Rosalie. Blaise barely registered that Draco was smirking after them.

"I was just…catching up with a family friend, I guess."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews I already have!


	21. Tricky, Tricky Draco

**A/N:** I know. two in one day! Haha. My last one was really short, I wanted to get something out! So here's the 21st chapter! Love goes out to all who are keeping up with my story. Thanks so much.

And I would love reviews.

=]

* * *

Rosalie stood against the locked door as Natalie checked under all the lavatory stalls to make sure that no one was hidden away that she wouldn't want to hear their conversation. She then walked over to the sinks and leaned against one, taking a deep breath. She looked very upset all of the sudden.

"About three months ago," she began, "Blaire's parents pulled her out of school with absolutely no explanation. Next thing you know, two weeks later, no one has heard from the entire family. Not me, my parents, your parents, no one. Another month later, Blaire shows back up at school. We weren't even expecting her. Except she's acting different, and it seemed I was the only one who noticed she was never enthusiastic about hanging out with me anymore, and she was always wearing her cloak. One day, during a gym class of Quidditch, Lauren Bell-you remember her- saw something weird on her right arm. She went to the headmistress and Blaire was quietly expelled."

Rosalie stood there confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"What Lauren saw, was the Dark Mark," Natalie whispered.

The whisper was so quiet yet it kept ringing all in Rosalie's ears. She wanted to put her hands over her ears and scream. She had not heard that!

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Blaire, her entire family, gave themselves to the you-know-who. That's why they were gone for so long."

Rosalie was shaking her head back and forth. "You can't be serious. The Boeskys are gentle people- and Blaire is so young! Why?"

Natalie shrugged. "My guess is that he scared him into it for the Boesky fortune. And Blaire was in one of the top Wizarding schools."

Rosalie sank to the floor, still leaning against the door.

"Don't worry about it Rosa," Natalie said calmly, walking over to her. "Blaire, as hard as it is to believe, is absolutely fine. As weird as it sounds, she likes being a Death Eater."

"What!" Rosalie said abruptly, standing up. "Likes it?!"

Solemnly, Natalie nodded. "She isn't the same Blaire. She's changed…"

Rosalie looked up at her friend, bewildered. How could she just drop this news on her and expect her to be okay with it?

--

Blaise was walking out of the Great Hall, finished from breakfast, when he spotted Rosalie walking in. He noted how she didn't even glance up at the few people who shouted greetings to her and how she was chewing her lip, looking down thoughtfully.

"Hey Rosalie," he called to her. She was only two feet away then but still didn't look up at him. "Rose," he repeated, grabbing her arm so that she would come to a stop.

"Huh?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Blaise frowned as she looked past him into the Great Hall. "Are you okay?" he asked, watching her expression intently.

Slowly, Rosalie looked back to his face and shined him a brilliant smile. "Of course. I'm just a little tired is all. Didn't sleep too well." Which was half true.

Blaise watched as she continued to walk into the Great Hall and walked right past the Ravenclaw table where she usually sat, over to the Slytherine table. She sat on the end, where no other students were. He stood there confused until he felt a clap on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Blaise turned around to see Draco's unusually bright face.

"Look," Blaise said in answer, pointing to the Slytherine table.

Draco looked for a while, and then laughed. "Yeah, I saw Pansy's hair. It's green. I think she tried to make it even more blonde than it was and left the dye in too long. That's what happened when she first dyed it blonde when she was twelve."

"Not that," Blaise sighed, swallowing a chuckle. "Look at the end of the table."

Draco did, and his smile suddenly fell into a frown.

He saw Rosalie sitting at the end of the table by herself, starring down at her empty plate, chewing her lip before taking a drink from a goblet of juice. She looked utterly depressed. After about a minute, a Beauxbaton girl got up from the Ravenclaw table and walked over to her, sitting down. The girl, Draco realized, was Natalie. She put her hand on Rosalie's arm and spoke to her, lowering her head, but Rosalie seemed to be replying with one-worded answers. After another minute, Natalie got up and left, looking both frustrated and disappointed.

"Does she seem a little off to you?" Blaise asked. "Did you do something to her?"

"Not yet," Draco muttered, pushing past Blaise and into the Great Hall. He made his way quickly over to Rosalie and sat down across from her at the very end of the table, ignoring Pansy as she waved him over while tucking a strand of green hair into her bureau.

"Hey," he said to Rosalie.

"Hi," she replied quietly, reaching over for a biscuit.

He handed her a jar of jelly and some eggs as well as a slice of bacon, setting it all on her plate. After a minute she looked at him confused. She saw his concerned look and realized he'd been the one to put the food on her plate. His face was completely attentive, not looking smug at all.

"Did you poison this?" she asked, pointing to her plate.

He shook his head.

"Hex it so that it tastes like worms or something?"

He shook his head.

"Is it really just a bunch of worms disguised to look like food?

Again, he shook his head.

"Well then can I help you?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

"You can tell me why you are over here looking utterly helpless rather than at the Ravenclaw table catching up with your friends," he replied quietly.

"Does it bother you when I am over here looking utterly helpless?" she returned.

"Yes actually," he stated.

Rosalie was about to say the next thing on her mind when his words sank in, so she stopped, her mouth hanging open as she looked at him. "What?" she finally asked.

"I said, yes. It does bother me," he replied.

After a minute, Rosalie laughed. "Wow, thanks Malfoy. I really needed that- you being sentimental, what a joke."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Draco said calmly. "Now why are you over here and not at the Ravenclaw table?"

Rosalie sighed. "I'm tired. I just didn't feel much like talking is all."

"Why are you tired?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep all that well," she explained shortly, taking another drink.

"How come?" he asked.

"You sure do have a lot of questions," Rosalie exclaimed, putting her chin in her palm.

"You didn't answer my last one," he informed her, still not breaking into any smirk.

"Why do you care?" Rosalie asked, picking up her goblet once more. "What could it possibly have to do with you?"

But before Draco could answer her, a nasally voice announced the presence on something rather unwanted.

"Oh Draco, Draco! Why didn't you come sit with me? I was hoping to give you the chance to ask me something!" Pansy called rather loudly, giving Rosalie an escape that Draco could only watch with envy.

"Hi Pansy," he sighed, watching Rosalie make it out the doors.

"So, Draco, I was thinking about the Ball on Christmas Eve. You haven't asked me yet!"

"And?" Draco asked, looking over at her as she sank onto the bench beside him.

"Well you haven't asked anyone else have you?" She asked hurriedly, suddenly glaring towards the entrance of the Great Hall, which Rosalie had just disappeared through a moment ago.

"So what if I have?" he asked, jumping up and leaving her to sit there, stunned. He was really getting sick of her. As he made it out the entrance, Draco saw Blaise leaning against the wall.

"Spying much?" he asked him, annoyed.

"So what if I was?" Blaise replied cleverly.

"Where did Rosalie go?" Draco asked looking around for her brunette head.

"That-a-way," Blaise replied cheerfully, pointing to the steps that led to the Slytherine common room.

Draco took off at a sprint down the steps. After only ten seconds, he saw the head of none other than Rosalie making her way down a hall.

"Rosalie!" he called, and she stopped, annoyed but waited for him to catch up with her anyway. When he had, he drug her to the side into an empty hall so that she could get out whatever it was that was on her mind without eavesdroppers (who happened to have the name, Blaise Zabini).

"You never answered my question," Draco informed her.

She rolled her eyes, but sighed and looked down. "I had no intention of telling you Malfoy. And besides, Parkinson cleverly announced her entrance, which meant it was time for me to leave."

"I saw that," Draco said. "She was trying to get me to go to the Ball with her on Christmas Eve."

"Really?" Rosalie asked, giving no effort to sound interested. "So what did you say?"

He looked at her a moment, keeping a respectable distance. "What do you care?" he asked teasingly, mimicking her earlier words.

"I don't!" she announced, spinning around to leave.

"I think you do," he called after her.

Rosalie came to a sudden stop and waited a moment before making a calm attempt at turning around. "Sorry, but what makes you think I do?"

"I think that you want to go to the ball with me, Herald," Draco said, this time seeming smug.

Rosalie let out a dry laugh. "I do not!"

"Why not?" he asked, smiling. Not smirking, smiling.

"Well I- uh. I…"

"So you can't think of a reason not to?" he asked, taking two steps closer to her so that she could hear him, clearly.

"I don't need a reason, Malfoy."

"Don't need one, or don't want one?"

"What?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked. She opened her mouth for a retort, so Draco quickly spoke again. "Rosalie, I am cordially asking you if it would be appropriate for me to be your escort to the Masquerade Ball on Christmas Eve."

"You're asking me to the ball?" Rosalie asked, her words careful.

Draco nodded.

Slowly, Rosalie shook her head no.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"I…"

"You can't come up with a reason not to," Draco informed her.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Great, I'll meet you in the common room at the bottom of the Girls' staircase at 6:40. See you later Rosalie," Draco said, patting her arm as he passed her to head to the common room.

Rosalie stood there a few more moments. She had just agreed to be Draco's date.

"How did that happen?" she asked herself.

--

Draco smiled to himself, feeling very accomplished and amused. Until he realized that he was admitting defeat to Blaise.

* * *

**A/N:** Was the end too confusing? Please let me know!


	22. Whoa

**A/N:** Here's the 22nd chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it, but it came out a little awkward and rushed, though I hope you like it! Can you wait for the ball? I can't!

* * *

"Don't look at me like that Padma, please," Rosalie said as she watched her friend's astonished face turn into something like amusement.

"Do you even know Draco Malfoy?" she asked, "Because as far as I know, you two have never met!"

Rosalie sighed, looking around at the crowded hallway. Everyone was making their way to dinner. "His dad is an old family friend and Draco kind of just came with the deal."

"Well then how did you manage to pick him, of all people, as your date?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Rosalie muttered. "Last I checked, the only reason he would ever be interested in me is to torture the living daylights out of me."

"So this is an ongoing thing?" Padma asked as they turned and made their way to the Great Hall for their meal with the rest of the student body.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked thoughtfully, trying hard not to look over at the Slytherine table as they entered the Great Hall. The ceiling of the Great Hall depicted the beautiful setting sun, just as it was outside. Rosalie decided she was going to become good enough of a witch to be able to do that to her bedroom ceiling.

"Him liking you," Padma answered lightly.

Rosalie laughed out her answer. "Hardly."

--

"What are you so cheery about?" Draco asked Blaise as he sat down next to him at the Slytherine table.

Blaise looked at Draco, a leering smile never leaving his face. "Two things. The first, I'll save for last because it is the absolute best! The second, I have a date for the ball."

"Wonderful, who?" Draco muttered, picking at his pork.

"Natalie…uh, what's her face," Blaise answered, laughing at himself.

"Rosalie's friend?" Draco asked, looking up.

Blaise nodded, "Which brings me to my favorite part."

"What?" Draco asked, cautiously.

"I overheard Rosalie say something quite interesting to Padma this evening about something that happened this morning."

"Eavesdropping again?" Draco asked pleasantly, but gritting his teeth on the inside. He knew what was coming.

"Not intentionally," Blaise answered. "But stop interrupting, let me get to the exciting part."

Draco nodded, pushing his plate away.

"You asked her," Blaise stated simply. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Congrats," Draco said, standing up.

"So how did you get her to say yes?"

"Drop it."

--

"Where's Natalie?" Cho asked as she, Rosalie, and Padma stood by the lake.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Rosalie answered carelessly.

"You don't seem to care much," Padma said.

"Yeah, and you were so excited about seeing her again," Cho rang in.

"She's with the other girls from Beauxbatons," was Rosalie's short answer. What she didn't tell her two friends was that she'd been avoiding Natalie the past day. Not only was the news startling, but the way Natalie acted when delivering it, was scary. No one should be able to act that calm when finding out that her best friend had just become a Death Eater. Unless…

Rosalie shook that thought from her head. Natalie wouldn't dare to think about serving You-Know-Who. No.

--

As Draco made his way across the Slytherine common room, Rosalie stopped him, looking quite amused.

"Did you hit your head or something?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, not that I recall," Draco answered, noting the randomness of the question.

"Hmm," she muttered to herself and turned and walked off. Draco watched her make her way up the girl's staircase and couldn't help but pat the top of his head, to check and see if he were for some reason covered in blood.

Rosalie walked into her dorm, filled to bursting with a late lunch, and spotted Tabitha's empty bed immediately. It was odd not having Tabitha to talk to when she wanted to just lay on her bed and think.

The Masquerade Ball was that evening. Rosalie had spent yesterday with Padma and Cho, prepping for the great day. That included manicures, pedicures, trying out hairstyles, and finding an empty classroom that would serve as a dressing room. The three girls wanted to be able to get ready together. All Rosalie needed was to grab her dress and makeup from her dorm.

Not to mention, find a way to calm her nerves. She was growing increasingly nervous, and mostly about being Draco's date. This had to be another prank to humiliate her. Quickly, Rosalie walked over to her trunk and pulled out the white box that contained the dress Tabitha had lent her. She set that on the bed and walked to the bathroom and grabbed her small make up bag. When she re-entered the dorm, she saw she was no longer alone.

"Getting ready for the ball?" sniffed an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Yeah…" Rosalie said slowly, turning to look at Pansy. The witch leaned against the doorframe, looking, for once, tired and disappointed.

"Out of curiosity, do you have a date?" she asked, glancing hesitantly at Rosalie, who only nodded. "Who?"

Rosalie hesitated for a bit. Pansy was obviously obsessed with Draco. And prank or no prank, Rosalie felt too sympathetic for the girl to answer her directly. "Just an old family friend."

Pansy nodded absently. "Right." And then she sighed.

Rosalie wanted to promise to find her a last minute date, but then…

"You know Herald, I've been around a lot longer than you. I probably know Draco a lot better than you. I was here first. Ha, you don't even pay him respect. If I were you, I'd watch it."

Rosalie stood there dumbly. "Excuse me?"

"Just be careful what size heel you wear. We wouldn't want you to lose your balance," Pansy sneered and turned around. Rosalie stood where Pansy had left her starring. She wasn't sure if she had just been threatened or not.

Yeah, she was that out of it.

--

"Are you going to sit here all day?" Blaise asked Draco, who was sitting no his bed, watching Blaise straighten his tie in the mirror by his own bed. Draco looked at his watch. The ball was in a half hour but Blaise was right. He needed to hurry incase something should take more time than planned.

"Mate, you've got an owl," Blaise called, nodding to the window.

Draco looked over at the window and saw a gray sleek owl he didn't recognize. It's feathers and the parchment in its beak was getting soaked by the rain outside.

"How do you know it's for me?" he asked as he walked over to the window.

"It's Rose's owl," Blaise answered. He missed Draco's mutter of 'bloody girl's best friend'.

When he got the parchment from the owl, it stepped inside and shook it's feathers out, cooing at him. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the small, folded up letter. On the top was the small scribble, _Draco_. When he'd unfolded it, he read the short note. _Can we meet at the top of the dungeon steps instead?_

"Hey, toss me a quill," Draco called to Blaise, who was already going through his school bag. After scribbling an okay on the other side of the parchment, he gave the letter back to the owl and it took off out the window.

"Now get dressed," Blaise ordered.

--

"Why are your hands shaking Rose?" Cho asked, concerned as she took Rose's earring out of her hand and put it in herself.

"Just nerves I guess," Rosalie answered, folding her arms across her chest. They stood at the foot of the staircase, making last minute adjustments to each other.

"You're gorgeous," Cho assured her.

Rosalie spotted Padma across the hall with her date. They were waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. Rosalie was just waiting to face her fears.

"So are you," Rosalie told Cho, admiring once again, her cherry red dress and how it brought out the color in her cheeks.

"There he is," Cho informed Rosalie. Rosalie looked across the hall by the dungeon steps. He was standing there, looking around. He was all dressed up, in the classic Slytherine style. He had decided against dress robes, obviously and had fetched for a black suite, a black dress shirt, and of course, a black tie. Of course, he made Rosalie's nerves ten times worse.

"Oh no," Rosalie whispered, turning her face away from his direction.

--

Draco looked around the waiting students in front of the Great Hall. Blaise was just behind him, jabbering away. But Draco couldn't hear anything. He'd spotted her.

A pretty little brunette witch in an indigo ball gown just across the hall. He could only see her back, but he knew it was Rosalie. The bodice of her strapless dress was a sheer, shiny indigo fabric. The indigo skirt was sprinkled with silver shiny rhinestones and spilled out around her. He could barely remember it from when he'd seen it in the Tailor's shop just a while ago.

And then she turned around, looking at him wide eyed and cracked a nervous grin.

"Whoa."

* * *

**A/N:** I love to receive your reviews!


	23. The Masquerade Ball Part 1

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews so far!!! So here's the first half of the ball. Enjoy.

* * *

"Rose…"

Rosalie turned around to look at Cho. She was looking over Rosalie's head, in Draco's direction.

"Rosalie, you've come to be a great friend, a best friend, and I don't like Malfoy," Cho said slowly.

Rosalie was a little surprised by that one. "Okay…"

"Look Rose, I just don't want you to somehow be hurt."

"How could I get hurt?" Rosalie asked quickly. She didn't realize she already new the answer to that before she had even asked the bewildered question.

"Draco Malfoy, to be honest, is known as one of the greasiest gits around. He has… a reputation and he doesn't exactly come from the most gentle familes. Just, please Rosalie, I hope you know what you're doing and I want you to be careful," Cho said, finally looking her in the eyes. "Padma told me you two are family friends so you probably know him better than I do. But he's still known as someone girls shouldn't get mixed up with here at Hogwarts."

Rosalie bit her lip before nodding. "I'll be careful Cho. Thanks for the warning but I think I'll be alright."

This time.

--

Blaise watched Draco leave him and head over to Rosalie as Cho Chang walked away. Rosalie looked more beautiful than Blaise himself had ever seen her, and the witch was gorgeous. But she look troubled, more troubled than she should have been.

He watched Draco extend his hand to her and when she took it, he saw her immediately relax a great deal. Draco took her mask from her and put it on. It was a silver color, like the moon could be, and looked like it was made from a mesh material from this distance. Though her eyes still showed how disturbed she was. Draco then put his own mask on, a simple white one that just covered his eyes. Together, hand in hand, Rosalie and Draco walked into the Great Hall.

The doors had opened without him even noticing.

"You know Rosalie?"

Blaise turned around, only to smile at his date, who was wearing a simple but elegant lime green dress that complimented her strawberry blonde hair excellently. She was already wearing her mask, also lime green and had hot pink feathers protruding from the top.

Blaise nodded, looking back to the entrance, but the couple was no longer visible. "We have a few classes together and we talk a good deal."

Natalie nodded, looking after the couple as well. "I knew those two hated each other, but I didn't know that their hatred was so strong as to go together just to torture each other," she said, slightly amused.

"It's been in the works for quite a while," Blaise said, enjoying his own little joke. He would have to tell Natalie about how the year had gone so far for those two. Maybe he would after the ball.

"Rose though," Blaise started again, "She doesn't look quite herself. She looks a little troubled."

"Ah," Natalie whispered, "That may just be my fault."

Blaise looked down at her questioningly, but she offered no answer to his confusion. So they too went into the Great Hall for the ball.

--

Rosalie decided that this ball was better than anything Beauxbatons could ever throw on it's own. For one, only the Durmstrangs were ever invited to the Beauxbatons dances and to tell the truth, they were a bunch of meatheads.

White covered the wall and the ceiling which always depicted the sky, was snowing. The floor though, was covered in black tiles. And there was a stage set up with a deejay. One half of the room was covered with tables designed to seat two to four people. Rosalie loved to see all the dresses and masks. Some were plain and safe, like hers. Others were beyond exotic. Rosalie had caught a glimpse of Natalie's. All she could do was laugh a bit. It was so like Natalie to stand out like she did in her lime green ensemble. It did suit her.

Draco was leading Rosalie through the crowded dance floor to the punch bowl by the hand. Goblets had been laid out, already filled to just below the brim with the cool blue liquid.

"It would seem that Blaise got a hold of your friend, Natalie," Draco said quietly to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked over to wear he had nodded and saw her best friend dancing to a rather upbeat song with her other best friend.

"Natalie didn't mention that," she replied. Not that she would have had time. Rosalie hadn't seen Natalie in a few days.

"I haven't seen you two together since the first day the schools got here," Draco said, moving to stand in front of Rosalie.

"And I haven't seen you with Parkinson quite as much either," Rosalie responded, rather sharply.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, and then he noticed the rapid change in the beat of the music as it slowed down.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Rosalie. She looked like she regretted what she'd said, and nodded, taking his extended hand.

As they began a simple box step on the floor, Rosalie looked up and spotted Cho dancing with a boy who looked like he might be from the American school.

"Did you and Natalie have a spat?" Draco asked Rosalie, when she looked back up at him.

"Draco," she started, "I really don't want to talk about Natalie right now, please?"

Draco nodded, and then smiled. "Have you noticed, that you've been calling me Draco, Rosalie?"

Rosalie didn't answer; she only smiled up at him. And it was all deja vu from there. She took a step then looked down to notice a shiny black heel had appeared somewhere it wasn't supposed to be, sending Rosalie pitching forward.

However this time, Draco caught her by her shoulders and set her to balance. Confused, Rosalie looked around to see a certain Pansy Parkinson twirl away with Nott.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, watching them.

Rosalie shook her head. "Maybe jealousy," she said as the resumed their dancing.

"Hmm," Draco said. "I believe I'm familiar with that."

That got a smile out of Rosalie.


	24. UPDATE!

I know that I've been gone for years, but now I'm back! As soon as I find my USB, I'll update this little sucker!

Check my profile if you want to know what's been going on and why I've been gone so long!

Thanks for all the support in the past!

Love,

H.I.


	25. The Masquerade Ball Part 1 point 25

**A/N:** Finally an update! I know, right?

Now this is going to be VERY short. I just reeeeally felt the need to update so here we go!

* * *

Rosalie noticed how perfect everything seemed so far. What made her suspicious was how perfect everything was. She had the best date she'd ever had in her life. He'd saved her from a moment of embarrassment. It was just to cliché for this dance to go as smoothly as it was and end in a good manner.

But that didn't stop Rosalie from hoping it would.

When Draco and Rosalie stepped out onto the terrace for some cool air, Rosalie wasn't sure of what to say. Draco watched her chewing her bottom lip in thoughtfulness.

"You look especially gorgeous tonight, Rose," Draco told her, stepping in front of her, forcing her to come to a short stop.

Rosalie blushed, trying to fight the bashful smile that was forcing its way onto her face. Before she could question his sudden change of heart, Draco had pulled Rosalie into a warm embrace. His body heat radiated from beneath his silk cloak, warming Rosalie's cold cheeks.

"I know that we haven't exactly been the best of friends," Draco murmured into her hair. "And to be frank, I don't know why I've always allowed myself to be such a horrid bastard over the years. But Rosalie, I want to change that. I want us to become friends, at least. And I want to say I'm sorry. And-" Draco broke off when Rosalie shifted to look up at him.

"I'm sorry too," she told him. "And I'm willing to try if you are."

Draco's smile was something that Rosalie had never seen before. Sure, she had seen him smirk plenty of times. But his smile was real, it was almost caring. His smile made Rosalie warm inside, and she pushed herself up onto her toes so she could kiss his cheek.

Behind the new couple, there was a loud gasp and sudden rustling of leaves.

"You! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Before Rosalie could turn, she felt a finely manicured set of nails dig into her arm and wrench her out of Draco's arms. The nails turned her abruptly and threw her to the ground. As she turned her head, Rosalie heard a loud shriek and a girl clad in a tight black dress fell onto the ground next to her. The girl's blonde curls had a slight green tinge to them and it took only a second to recognize Pansy.

* * *

**A/N:** More is definitely on the way!


End file.
